The Foretelling: The Eye of the World
by Sambati'on
Summary: Foretelling for women comes as gibberish. for men, it comes as a dream that seems real. Rand has the Foretelling. so do Mat and Perrin, who are connected to him. Egwene and Nyneave too.
1. Winternight

The Foretelling  
  
Part One: Winternight  
  
  
  
The Wheel of Time turns and the Ages come and go. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age long past, an Age yet to come, a wind rose somewhere. Nobody really cared. So they just ignored it. The wind wasn't the beginning. There are no beginnings or endings in the turning of the Wheel. But it was a beginning.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~~~ POV of Rand al'Thor, Dragon Reborn, Lord of the Morning, Kin-slayer, Bringer of Salvation, and all those other titles that I don't remember. Add them yourself. ~~~  
  
  
  
Rand woke up suddenly. He was in a farmhouse. The last thing he remembered was trying to cleanse saidin with Nyneave. Then everything went black. He thought the room he was in looked familiar, but he wasn't sure. It was the crack of dawn, so he got out of the bed he was in, alert for any attack that may occur. What was there, or rather who, totally stunned him. Tam al'Thor was in front of him, getting dressed. Rand worked his mouth silently.   
  
"Don't just sit there gawking, lad." Tam said "have you forgotten, we're going to the village today to deliver the cider for Bel Tine. Get ready."  
  
Rand jumped to his feet. It was all a dream. He wasn't the Dragon Reborn after all! He had woken up. He was uncomfortably reminded of the Aiel saying: "life is a dream, and we all wake up sometime." As he was getting dressed, Tam left, and went to get Bela ready for the trip. Rand got to thinking. If that was really a dream, he couldn't channel. To test his rough theory, he assumed the Void. Then he reached out, and saidin flooded into him like water flowing into pool after it broke the dam that was stopping it. He nearly vomited. Hastily, he checked his hands. The herons weren't there. Still not convinced, he tried to slash at any Mirrors of Mist that someone might have woven around them. He couldn't find anything. He then checked his forearms. He couldn't find any Dragons. Bewildered, Rand went to the small kitchen, and ate a small breakfast of dry bread and water.   
  
  
  
~~ A few hours later ~~  
  
  
  
Rand was walking beside the cart, which was being pulled by Bela. Something made him look around. There, about 20 spans back was a black-cloaked rider on a black horse. Rand just stared at the Myrdraal. He still couldn't believe that he dreamt of the future, that he was the Dragon Reborn. He turned his back on the Fade deliberately. He felt more than heard the dead-black sword slide out of its sheath. He spun around again, seizing saidin. He heard Tam turn around to look at him in surprise, but Rand was already firing arrows at the charging Halfman. Although Rand hit with every arrow, the Eyeless was still moving, approaching. Having fired all his arrows, Rand fashioned himself that oh-so-familiar sword of solid fire. Just as he was done, the Myrdraal was on him. Whirlwind in the desert became parting of the silk, became cutting the wind. The Fade on his horse kept pushing at Rand, but he wasn't giving it any rest either. After a few minutes of dancing, the Myrdraal was half a heartbeat behind, and Rand slashed at its head. It fell kicking and twitching to the ground. Tam stared at the dieing Fade in amazement. Then he stared at Rand, who released the Source. He just shrugged and kept walking.  
  
  
  
~~ Half an hour later ~~  
  
  
  
The forest began to thin out as they approached the village of Emond's Field. Tam was still staring at Rand, who was wondering how long Tam could last until his eyes dried out. When they were abreast with the first stone buildings, Rand turned to his father:   
  
"Tam, I must see to some business I have in the village. I'll meet you at the Winespring Inn to unload the cart."   
  
"Yes, lad." Tam murmured, "we all must see to business. But I must ask you lad. Why are you calling me 'Tam' like some stranger?"  
  
Rand was a little taken aback by the question. He had expected a question about the Fade. But he answered anyway.  
  
"We both know you are not my real father." Tam looked more than a little flabbergasted "and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention what happened on the road to anyone." All Tam could do was nod. With a grateful smile, Rand turned around and ran towards the Green; where he knew he's find Mat. Sure enough, as soon as he got there, he heard girls screaming, and women shouting. Apparently, Mat had loosed that old badger out on the Green. A few minutes later, he found Mat and Dav rolling on the ground, laughing.   
  
"Mat, stand up. We need to talk." Rand said. But Mat just kept laughing.  
  
"Come on, Mat. Don't make me use force. That ter'angreal wont help you against me."  
  
That cut off Mat short. He just stared at Rand with wide eyes. "You… too?" he sputtered.   
  
"Yes. We need to go talk to Perrin."   
  
As they were walking towards the forge, they talked.  
  
"I want to try something on you, Mat." Mat flinched away.  
  
"Oh, no you don't." he said forcefully. "I don't want to get any more mixed up in this than I need to." Rand just laughed at this.  
  
"And how will you do that, my dear Lord of Manetheren?"   
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Elayen. I think Brigette told her."  
  
As they neared the forge, Mat slowed. "I don't think Alsbet Lahaun would like me in her house. I covered he dogs with flour and set them loose, remember?"   
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember you telling me that." Rand walked up to the door and knocked. Mistress Lahaun answered. She looked angry and ready to chew rocks.  
  
"Uh… could I talk to Perrin please? We won't take long." Rand said, as he pulled Perrin out from behind her. They left her there staring after them. As they were walking towards the Green to meet Mat, Rand asked Perrin if he had a weird dream last night.   
  
"… One where you could talk to wolves?" he finished. Perrin paled by the word.  
  
"H-how did you know? About the wolves, I mean." Rand just smiled.   
  
"Actually, it was a guess. I saw Elyas' yellow eyes then yours so I guessed. And you just confirmed it." Perrin grimaced.  
  
"Do you know what's going on with Mat? All I know is that he starts talking in the Old Tongue at odd intervals." Perrin asked.  
  
"No, I don't. But I think it has something to do with Manetheren. The Light alone knows. Anyway, we must discuss what we will do tonight."   
  
20 minuets later, while helping Tam al'Thor to unload the cart, the trio talked over what they will be doing.   
  
"I killed a Fade on the way here." Rand said hoarsely.   
  
"I don't think that would matter. They could get another Fade here in a matter of hours. Through the Ways." Perrin said.  
  
Rand sighed. "I guess what we should do is like this. Before I leave with Tam, I'll make you a weird spear thing like the one you had." Rand told Mat. "And you, Perrin, you take that ax of yours. You two protect the village with the wolves and Lan and Moiraine."  
  
"Moiraine," Mat breathed. "I forgot that she was alive." He suddenly grinned. "Do you think any of us could keep a strait face when we see Lan and Nyneave at the same time?" Perrin hid a smile.   
  
"Yes." Rand looked irritated that they got off the subject. "Anyway, I will use the Power to kill the Trollocs that come to where I live. Don't forget the wolves, Perrin."   
  
"You could just set up a ward around the village, Rand." Mat said. Rand gave him a look that said 'shut-up-you-know-that-I-can't-so-don't-pursue-the-subject' quite clearly.  
  
"When we leave tomorrow night we should make more plans, Rand, not now." Mat said.  
  
"Oh, all right."   
  
As they exited the door, they saw a raven perched on the roof.  
  
"Vile bird," Rand growled. He took hold of saidin and wove Air around the bird, so it couldn't move, and then he threw a stone at it. It put up a struggle against the barrier of Wind, and then died. He felt the hair stir on his arms, a feeling he only got when a woman was holding or channeling saidar. He turned around slowly and pretended to stare at Moiraine Damondred Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah.   
  
"All ravens are vile." She said, "to be mistrusted at the best of times."  
  
Rand stared at her smooth Aes Sedai face, and almost wove a shield to block her from the True Source, when he stopped himself. It would be no good to let her grow suspicious of a man channeling. It would also be a bad idea to weave a Mirror of Mist around himself, so that he would look like any other person in the Two Rivers, with dark eyes and hair.   
  
"Good morning, Lady Moiraine." He said smoothly.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Moiraine." Mat echoed.   
  
She smiled, and suddenly Rand wondered if there was anything that he could do for her. He immediately knew that she wove Compulsion on himself and Mat and Perrin. He could see them torn between adoring her, and being very, very angry with her. He put an end to it by slashing at her weaves. All she did was blink, but she looked a little more jumpy. Mat and Perrin, free of the dreaded Compulsion, looked at her with menace. Lan walked out of the shadows casually, and stood beside Moiraine, pretending to look at the Green, where the women and girls were setting up the pole again and shooting Mat looks that could kill.   
  
"You, know my name." She sounded surprised. "Then I must know yours."  
  
"I am known as Perrin Aybara." Perrin said.  
  
"I am Matrim Cauthon, my Lady." He put an emphasis on the last word, which was full of contempt.  
  
"And I am… Rand al'Thor." He briefly wondered if he should have disguised his name.   
  
"I will be staying in the village for a few days, and I will be needing assistance getting to know everyone. Will you three help me? I will pay you generously." She gave each of them a coin.  
  
"Ah… Lady Moiraine, I'm sorry, but I am leaving the village soon with my father. I couldn't accept this." Rand said, as he slashed at the warding that she wove on the coins, and wove a warding of his own and gave the coin back to Moiraine. "I don't like being followed, treekiller." He added as an afterthought.   
  
Lan was getting restless, and Rand gave Moiraine a knowing smile. She looked startled, then blushed. Rand walked away with Mat and Perrin at his heels, trying miserably to control their laughter.   
  
"I wouldn't want to be in her shoes when Nyneave finds out." Mat snickered.  
  
They heard a wagon coming, and Rand bit back an oath.   
  
"What are we going to do about Padan Fain?" Perrin asked.  
  
"Balefire?" Mat suggested.  
  
"No, that would give us away." Rand objected. "I think we should let him go unnoticed until Fal Dara, so that the Fades don't get too suspicious of us. Then we kill him. Now act like mindless country bumpkins!"  
  
  
  
~~ Half an hour later ~~  
  
  
  
Padan Fain had gone into the Winespring Inn to be questioned by the Village Council about the news of the outside world. Rand had decided that now would be a good time to talk to Egwene.   
  
Conveniently, she came around the corner of the nearest house, as Rand was talking.   
  
"Talk about Ta'veren luck." Mat murmured. Egwene looked contemptuously at Mat, and coolly at Rand.   
  
"So," she said with a look that came too close to an Aes Sedai look for Rand's liking. "The almighty Dragon decides to show up at last. What took you, you ungrateful lummox? I ought to let Nyneave Sedai box your ears!"   
  
Rand let out a relieved sigh. He wouldn't have to tell his all-but-betrothed about his weird dream. "And you say that I'm arrogant?" she ignored this.  
  
"Mother," Mat said nervously, bowing, and hastily checking his coat to make sure the fox-head ter'angreal wasn't really there. Perrin just blinked. Rand looked at Mat with surprise. He wouldn't act so nervous with Egwene around, unless she really was the Amrillyn Seat. He sighed again, this time with resignation.   
  
"We must decide what we will do tonight, you three. Nyneave knows too, but she still can't channel freely." She added as an afterthought. Mat tried to stop from bursting into laughter at the mention of Nyneave. Rand had never heard a louder sound before. That brought the Wisdom to them, and Mat cut his laughter back with a choke. All the time, Rand felt the disturbing tingling in his arms.   
  
"Nyneave Sedai, I never could thank you for helping me to cleanse saidin. I couldn't have done it without you. Unfortunately, it is still tainted. The bloody dream wasn't real!" he scowled.  
  
"Rand al'Thor, watch your tongue! I don't give a bucket of horse sweat if you're the Dragon Reborn. You will keep a civil tongue in my presents."  
  
They must have made a lot of noise, or maybe Moiraine followed them, because she stepped out of what must have been a weaving of bending light. Nyneave rounded on her, and unleashed her fury on her.  
  
"You!" she shouted. "You will not take these boys out of here! They know very well what will happen, and so do I. you and your Warder can go to the pit of doom for all I care. Compared to the three of us linked, you are nothing but a speck, you insolent trolloc!" as she was shouting, Mat's grin broadened by the word, and Rand paled. When she was this angry, she could channel. And the tingling on his arm grew. Nyneave suddenly stared at Moiraine in anger. "You dare shield me?" she said slowly, getting a firm grip on her braid. Rand noticed a definite decline in the tingling in his arms.   
  
Suddenly al'Lan Mandoragen stepped out of the shadows, and Nyneave rounded on him. "And you! I ought to box your ears for what happened between you and that Aes Sedai of yours! You are as despicable as her!" she said pointing at Moiraine. Mat hid his grin behind a hand as the Wisdom turned to go. Egwene looked horrified. Rand merely tsked and wove a weaving with saidin on both Moiraine and Lan to make them forget what they herd. It was a new weaving. He made it up himself. The stronger the weave, the more they forget. It came in useful in times.   
  
Rand, Egwene, Mat and Perrin walked after Nyneave. She led them to her house. It was the same size as any other house. It had a thatched roof, and a fireplace.   
  
"Do you mind if we had this discussion outside? I don't like cramped places." Rand said. Egwene looked sympathetic.   
  
"Oh, all right." Nyneave grumbled. When they were all settled down on the ground behind Nyneave's house, Rand wove from saidin a shield against eavesdropping.   
  
"Now that we are all assembled. We must decide what we will do tonight when the Trollocs come." Rand started. Mat grumbled under his breath that they already decided, but Rand silenced him with a look. "I think it's a good idea that Perrin, with his ax and his friends, fight the shadow-spawn. Mat can use his bow effectively. You two women can use balefire."   
  
Egwene sighed. "Rand, the use of balefire is addictive." Rand grimaced.   
  
"Then just use the One Power on them. Or whatever. I will defend my house with Tam. Now that that was decided, what shall we do about Padan Fain?"  
  
"Why don't we kill him?" asked Perrin, with a wolfish smile on his face.  
  
"Because, if we kill him, he will never find the dagger from Shadar Logoth. We won't follow him to Falme, and most importantly, Mat won't blow the Horn of Valerie. If we kill him, it will mess up time, and fate and stuff. It is too complicated."  
  
  
  
~~ A few hours later ~~  
  
  
  
Rand and Tam were home. After their share of doing chores, Tam was preparing dinner. Rand walked into their bedroom, and pulled the heavy trunk from under Tam's bed, and used the Power to unlock it. Inside was the sword that he used, will use, to wound Ishamael. When he brought the sword to the table, Tam didn't say a word. Maybe that was because he didn't see it yet, but that's beside the point. When he did turn around and look at it, he just buckled the sword-belt on.   
  
A few minutes later, the teakettle was boiling, and there was a knock on the door.  
  
And, knowing that bloodthirsty, goat-kissing Trollocs are on the other side, Rand seized saidin, and sang his favorite song:  
  
"Wash the spears - while the sun climes high.  
  
Wash the spears - while the sun falls low.  
  
Wash the spears - who fears to die?  
  
Wash the spears - no one I know!  
  
  
  
Wash the spears - while life holds true.  
  
Wash the spears - until life ends.  
  
Wash the spears - life is a dream.  
  
Wash the spears - all dreams must end."  
  
Tam readied his sword. Rand got ready to weave Fire into every Light blinded shadow-spawn that came through the door. As if on cue, Narg, the smart trolloc with an IQ of 3, came bursting though the door. Before he could do anything, Tam's sword flashed and he died in a heartbeat. The next trolloc, who could have been another Narg for all Rand knew, charged in and was about to cut down Tam with his deformed weapon, when Rand cut off its head with Air. The next three Trollocs that came in died from Tam's heron marked sword, and from Rand's molten fire sword thing that he uses a lot.   
  
By that time they were getting tired, so Rand just froze the rest of the Trollocs in their places. Tam was panting, but he rounded on Rand nonetheless.   
  
"What was that, lad, some kind of trick? Making that sword of yours come out of nowhere. And how in the Light do you know that I'm not your bloody flaming father?!"   
  
"Tam," Rand started, "I know that this will come as a shock to you, but I can channel."   
  
Silence fell. It broke as it hit the floor. Tam looked like he was about to faint.   
  
"That's a cruel joke to play on the person who brought you up, lad." He said faintly. "Even if I'm not your father, you shouldn't go around telling lies like that."  
  
"It's no lie, Tam. Come, let's finish our work." He waved his hand and all the remaining Trollocs burst into flame. Rand thought that he herd a faint "Narg smart!" as they burned down, but he shrugged it off.   
  
Silently, Rand opened a gateway to the village, to help kill the last of the invading Trollocs. He was earlier than he expected. He Traveled to the edge of Master Lahaun's forge, but it wasn't burning. When he looked toward the Inn, he saw Lan run out, shouting about Trollocs. Perrin stepped closer to him, gripping his ax.   
  
"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to defend your house?"  
  
"The Trollocs came early, so we finished early. Now we are here."  
  
"Who is 'we'?"  
  
"Myself and Tam." Rand moved, and Tam al'Thor came into view.   
  
"The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills." Tam muttered.   
  
The village folk were just listening to Thom Merillin telling a story from The Hunt for the Horn when Trollocs came bursting out of everyplace. As soon as they appeared, it began to rain arrows from the top of the Winespring Inn, and some Trollocs burst into flame. Only some of those were Rand's work. The majority was probably from Nyneave and Egwene. Maybe also Moiraine. Perrin snarled and leapt out from the shadows, followed by Rand and Tam. Lan was already in the midst of battle.   
  
"For the Seven Towers!" Lan shouted.  
  
"*For the honor of the Red Eagle! For the Rose of the Sun! *" Mat cried from the rooftop. (a/n: the *'s mean he's talking in the Old Tongue.)  
  
"What he said!" Rand yelled. Perrin just looked at him strangely.  
  
"Do you have anything better to say?" Rand asked.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Soon, not only were the villagers running away, but they also fought a little. Then wolves came running into the village, and jumped onto the Trollocs.   
  
"What took them so long?" Rand asked Perrin.  
  
"They were hunting. Or trying to. With no game to hunt, they were as hungry as newborn cubs."  
  
The Emond's Fielders took heart when they saw Tam, Rand, and Perrin fighting beside the Warder, and Mat using his bow like there is no tomorrow. They didn't notice that Nyneave, Egwene, and Moiraine were channeling.   
  



	2. The Gateway

Part 2: The Gateway   
  
  
  
~~~ Change POV to Moiraine Damondred Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah ~~~   
  
  
  
Moiraine was flabbergasted. She knew that the two women beside her were channeling, even though they never studied at the White Tower. She also knew that the Trollocs were bursting into flame. Furthermore, not all of them were because of saidar. She also saw that Rand was fighting with a molten fire sword thing. She wasn't stupid, though Nyneave wished she were. The little incident with the raven earlier that day tipped her off too. It didn't take her long to realize that Rand could channel.   
  
The mere thought of a man channeling chilled her to the marrow, but she must do what she came to do.   
  
It took hours to stop the Trollocs from killing more people, and even longer to drive them out of the village. When they were finally done, Lan was panting, and the wolves were running after the Trollocs, howling. Rand was not sweating at all, and calmly severing the head of a dying Fade with his sword. Perrin was grinning like a moonstruck lamb, his eyes glowing golden in the dark. Mat was climbing down from his perch with an empty quiver. Egwene was trying to soothe Nyneave unsuccessfully, who had a death grip on her braid, and looked like she had half a mind to drag all the Trollocs to the Blight and back by the hair, just for the principle. Tam, although he looked like he had just seen his worst nightmare come true, was cleaning his sword on the edge of his cloak.   
  
Moiraine was re-wrapping her angreal in cloth, and safely tucked it back into her pouch, and thought about what she just saw, and felt. And what she didn't feel. Egwene and Nyneave both were very strong in the Power. Nyneave by herself was stronger than herself even aided by an angreal.   
  
The five young men and women re-grouped at the entrance to the Winespring Inn, and talked in low voices. Curiosity getting the better of her, Moiraine wove an eavesdropping weave, allowing her to hear what they were saying as if they were right next to her. She thought she heard one of them saying something about Lionfish and Siuan Sanche. As soon as she completed the weave, and set it near the small group, Egwene looked up sharply, and the talk broke off. Nyneave looked at Moiraine with contempt. Egwene embraced saidar and wove a shield against eavesdropping. That surprised Moiraine even more. It was one thing to make something catch fire, but another thing entirely to stop someone from overhearing you.   
  
Lan stood beside her.   
  
"The sheepherder is a worth swordsman." He said in a monotone, "if I didn't know that he spent his whole life around sheep, I'd say that he's a blade's-master." Moiraine pondered this.   
  
  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Perrin "Goldeneyes" Aybara (future t'Basher)~~~   
  
  
  
"Rand, you wool-head, why'd you use that sword of yours? That would attract Moiraine's attention like a school of Lionfish to an unwary swimmer." Egwene berated Rand. They all stared at her, and the color rose in her face. "I've been around Siuan Sanche too long." She grumbled.   
  
She looked up suddenly. Rand was rubbing his arms, and was looking around nervously. Nyneave scowled at Moiraine, who was looking at them intently.   
  
~ The Twisted Ones run like cubs from a shadow. ~ The thought came from an amused Rushing Water, the pack leader. She heeded Young Bull's cry for help when the Twisted Ones and the Neverborn attacked. Perrin turned around, and saw her limping up to him. She was hurt when the Trolloc she killed fell on her.   
  
"So what do we do now?" Mat asked. Nyneave looked at him as if he were being stupid on purpose.   
  
"We go to Barleon, Mat. Or have you forgotten that we must lure the Trollocs away from here?" she said as if explaining to a child that the sky is blue.   
  
"Yes. And I want to meet Min." Rand said vaguely. He shook himself. "But we must decide if we should Travel, or go the normal way, with horses and everything."   
  
"Isn't it obvious that we go the normal way?" Egwene sounded exasperated. "If we Travel, then Moiraine will not only know that you can channel, but also know that you know stuff that she doesn't! If she suspects as much, then she will gentle you for sure. And we can't have a gentled Dragon, can we? I'm going to shield you if that it what it will take from stopping you from making a gateway!" Rand paled by the word. At the end he turned a nasty shade of green, and vomited.   
  
"All right, all right. We go by horse. But if we get attacked on the way by Trollocs, I'm using the Power." He grumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.   
  
  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Moiraine Damondred Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah ~~~   
  
  
  
"He said I was a Treekiller." Moiraine told her Warder "only an Aiel would say that." She pondered this. "But he used a sword. An Aiel would shit off his own hand before touching a sword. He really is a puzzle." Lan was growing tense beside her. She looked up and saw the small group walking towards her. Around them the village people were still trying to put out fires and help the injured.   
  
Nyneave and Egwene broke off from the group, and went to help people. Moiraine had expected them to use herbs and plants, but instead, they Healed them. The people they helped shuddered, and stared at them in confusion, bewildered.   
  
Moiraine saw that also Rand went off to help people. He appeared to be Healing them too, because they shivered too. But, Moiraine noticed, he went to help those with not so serious wounds. He only helped those with twisted ankles and such. She suspected that he wasn't as skilled in Healing as Nyneave and Egwene.   
  
Moiraine turned to Heal other people. Mat and Perrin walked up to Lan, and spoke with him quietly. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she felt a surge of wonder, alarm and urgency pass through the bond they shared. She made a mental note to ask her warder what he was told.   
  
  
  
~~~ The next morning ~~~   
  
  
  
Everyone was tired. After a long night of tending to the sick, Moiraine felt dead on her feet. Lan was helping her stand in front of a large bonfire, which was burning the last of the remaining Trollocs. He was checking all of the bodies; to see which tribe they were from.   
  
"Lan," she called, and like an obedient dog, her warder came to her "Tell m e what Mat and Perrin told you last night." He hesitated.   
  
"They told me something unbelievable." He said quietly, and slowly. "They told me that they know how the Trollocs got here. Not only am I surprised that two country bumpkins know anything about Trollocs, least of all how they got here, but they also said that the Trollocs came through the Waygate of Manetheren." His face betrayed nothing of his feelings, but through their bond, Moiraine felt expectancy.   
  
What was she to do? Moiraine wondered. Is she to take the five young men and women away from the Two Rivers? Is she to take them to Tar Valon? Should she try to gentle Rand? And Lan was expecting an answer from her. She felt so helpless.   
  
Moiraine took a deep breath. "We will leave this place as soon as possible. If Trollocs can get here through the Ways, then it is past time we left. I don't know what is to be done with the young man who can channel. I am very afraid of what he might do." She composed herself. She mustn't look afraid in front of anyone, lest they think her weak.   
  
She must be strong.   
  
She must do what must be done.   
  
  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Matrim "Hornsounder" Cauthon ~~~   
  
  
  
Mat didn't feel very well. It might have been because of the fact that he didn't get any sleep the previous night. Or it might have been the fact that Darkfriends, shadowspawn, and the Forsaken will stat chasing them again. Or it might be because he was supposed to find the bloody flaming dagger from Shadar Logoth. But Mat was sure that he wasn't feeling well because of the dice rolling in his head.   
  
Mat groaned. He didn't like the dice in his head. Dice outside his head were wonderful. They were a reliable source of income. But whereas physical dice were welcome to him, those bloody flaming, Light-cursed dice in his head were as welcome as a Tinker in the Aiel Waste.   
  
He stopped by Rand, who was straitening up from Healing Old Cenn Buie.   
  
"I told Lan." Mat said shortly. Rand nodded.   
  
"Did he say if he believed you?" he asked. Mat shook his head.   
  
"Rand, I need to tell you something." Mat hesitated. Rand looked at him expectantly. "The dice are rolling." Mat finished in a rush. Rand looked at him quizzically.   
  
"Dice?" he said slowly. "What dice?" Mat sighed.   
  
"I just meant that I made a gamble," Mat said quickly. He couldn't believe that he was about to tell Rand about those non-existent… things… in his head. "You know… It's time to toss the dice?" he finished hopefully. He was usually good at lying. Rand looked at him suspiciously, but didn't pursue the subject.   
  
  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Rand al'Thor, Dragon Reborn, Lord of the Morning, Kinslayer, Bringer of Salvation, and all those other titles. ~~~   
  
  
  
Rand couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt that Mat was hiding something.   
  
  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Perrin "Goldeneyes" Aybara ~~~   
  
  
  
As the shadows began to lengthen, the small group huddled together outside the stables of the Winespring Inn. Rushing Water, Long Shadow, and High Wind, who were part of the pack headed by Rushing Water, joined them. The wolves were to join they humans in their journey to Barleon, and then further on, until Shadar Logoth. Perrin couldn't bring himself to ask Rushing Water to accompany them inside the deserted city.   
  
They marched as one up to Moiraine and Lan, who were conversing softly. Perrin caught the last part of their conversation.   
  
"-Tonight. Tomorrow morning at the latest. We cannot risk another skirmish." Lan said with a level tone.   
  
Rand stepped forward from the group and looked contemptuously at Moiraine, and turned to look deliberately at Lan. It must be Aiel blood in him, Perrin thought, which made Rand hate Moiraine, and Ceirheirnin in general.   
  
"Anna'elin, we need your advice." Rand said. Lan and Moiraine stared at him. "Where the fist of Trollocs failed to kill myself and my friends, a few Soulless will not, or perhaps the Forsaken themselves." Rand shook his head. "We must ask you to help us out of this village, and maybe back to the Three Fold Land. You and the Treekiller, but only because she is Aes Sedai." Rand looked at Moiraine with disgust again. Lan obviously was very surprised.   
  
"I noticed that you were fighting with a sword, Aiel." The question was obvious. Rand hung his head. He smelled of nervousness. He was thinking fast, he didn't want to seem too strange. He didn't want Moiraine to know that he was the Dragon Reborn.   
  
"Because I used a sword in the Three Fold Land, my spear-brothers expelled me. Even my first brothers! The Wise Ones said that the only way I could gain some ji is to go out of the Three Fold Land and into the Wetlands and live as a wetlander." Here Rand sighed.   
  
Perrin was impressed. Rand was a wonderful actor.   
  
  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Nyneave al'Meara Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah ~~~   
  
  
  
Nyneave was very angry. Men are such woolheads, she decided. They all think with the hair on their chests. Even if Rand did succeed in fooling her Lan and some Aes Sedai now, they will find out sooner or later that it was all a farce. She noticed that her hand was wrapped tightly around her braid, and she forced her hand open.   
  
She walked up to Lan, and looked him strait in the eye. "You muscle-head wool-brain! I cannot believe that you are bonded to that midget over there that calls herself Aes Sedai!" she shouted at him. He looked quizzically at her. Nyneave reddened and tugged at her braid. Mat cleared his throat and gave her his most winning smile. She tugged at her braid again, and glared at Mat. Nyneave looked back at Lan, and suddenly became very flustered, and decided that the author should stop writing in her point of view, and start another section.   
  
  
  
~~~ At request of Nyneave Sedai of the Yellow Ajah, the author switched POV to Moiraine Damondred Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah ~~~   
  
  
  
Moiraine felt tired, so tired. She felt as if she could sleep for a week, and not wake up. But she was determined to finish the task the Wheel set for her, and make sure all three of the young men, three Ta'veren even more, from this odd little village, where Trollocs attack dozens of leagues from the Borderlands, and the civilians fight back, and make sure that these three survive to reach Tar Valon, where they could be kept safe and studied. She could not show weakness in front of other people. It could be because she was raised in Cairheirin, but all the same, she would not show herself to be tired in front of her companions.   
  
She will do what must be done.   
  
Lan was beckoning her to the tree line, where the five young men and women stood impatiently, and three wolves. She walked cautiously toward them. Wolves were known to fear Aes Sedai, even attack them.   
  
The strange group was the subject of many of the villager's stares, until it disappeared into the forest.   
  
"We leave for Barleon right now." Rand was decisive. Moiraine felt Lan feel very confused, and lost for a minute through the bond they shared.   
  
"How?" he asked. "We have no horses or provisions for the trip." Moiraine didn't like Rand's smile at all.   
  
"We won't need either the way we are going." He said in a lofty voice.   
  
Nothing could have prepared her for what came next.   
  
A vertical slash appeared in the air in front of the group, and Mat flinched away from it. The silvery line seemed to be rotating in mid-air. Instead of seeing trees in the space bordered by razor-sharp outline, Moiraine saw the city walls of Barleon


	3. Min and Barleon

Part 3: Min and Barleon  
(A note to Minodrin: here is the chapter you wanted, according to your demands. Now, I ask of you to release my sister, as we agreed. Thank you.)  
(A note to FlashBack: that's just something I put in so Egwene and Nyneave will know what's happening, too. It's more interesting this way.)  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Rand al'Thor (Light, I've had it with his bloody flaming titles! They can go to the Pit of Doom, for all I care!) ~~~  
  
As the group descended down the hill towards Barleon, Rand noticed that Lan did not show any outward sign of surprise, while it was obvious that Moiraine was trying to compose herself from shock.   
They walked down the slope towards Barleon, while Rand was tying off the weaves of Illusion he made, to make them look as if they were attacked by a pack of wild animals. Perrin and his wolves broke off from the group, and started walking around the city. They will all meet again together after a little time in Barleon, while Perrin scouted the way ahead, and carried their weapons, as not to attract unwanted attention inside the city. He had with him his own half-moon ax, Lan's sword, Mat's bow, and Rand's Power made sword that Tam al'Thor gave him.   
Rand was looking forward to seeing Min again, and could hardly wait. As soon as the group approached the gate, Mat pulled the rope, alerting the watch guard that they wanted to enter the city. The guard looked over the wall to see what was happening, and as soon as he did, Rand wove Compulsion on him.   
"How may I help you?" he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Would you like to enter the city?"   
"If you would be so good." Rand answered. "We were attacked by a pack of wolves on our journey here from the Two Rivers. They got our horses, and our provisions, but most of our number came out alive." He explained to the guard as he opened the side gate.  
As they walked along the streets of Barleon, Rand asked Moiraine and Lan a few questions.  
"Which inn did you stay at when you were here before?"  
Lan glanced at Moiraine. "We stayed at the Prancing Pony. Why do you ask?" Rand stopped in his tracks.  
"You… you didn't stay at the Stag and Lion?" he asked uncertainly. Mat, Egwene, and Nyneave looked away.  
Ran started running in the direction of said inn. Mat and Lan followed at a run. Moiraine, Nyneave, and Egwene preferred to walk.   
When Rand reached the inn, he slowed down, and entered it. He walked up to Master Fitch, and put on a bright smile.  
"Good morning!" Rand said loudly, and then dropped his voice. "I was wondering if you could help me." He put his hand in his coat, and pulled it out. He had made small coin-shaped Air weaves, and then wove Illusion around them to look like real coins. The innkeeper looked as interested as anyone confronted with large amounts of money. Rand continued, "I am looking for someone, my friend's sister. She likes to call herself Min Farshaw, and to dress like a man. Have you seen her lately?"   
The innkeeper was still looking at the fake money. Rand sighed and put them back in his pocket.  
"Now, about Min…" Rand looked at the innkeeper, who coughed apologetically.  
"Oh… she's working for me. I hired her last week. Right now she's preparing a dining room for some gleeman or other." He looked expectantly at Rand's coat. Rand gave him a Power-made coin, and went in the direction that Master Fitch indicated, Mat and Lan on his heels.  
When he entered the room, which contained a table set for two, the first person Rand saw was a woman totally unlike the Min he knew. She had light brown hair and eyes, as opposed to her usual dark brown hair and eyes. Also, she was dressed in a simple country dress, not trousers and a coat like she usually wore. Rand stared; unable to believe that someone he knew so well would look completely different than how he remembered them. Min cleared her throat.  
"When you are done staring at Catala like a moonstruck lamb, you woolhead, perhaps we could be of some assistance to you?"  
Rand slowly turned around and looked at his beloved Min.   
Someone else in the room cleared their throat in a way that clearly meant that he was unwelcome in the room.  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Thom Merrilin ~~~  
  
Thom groaned.   
Last night was bad. The entire last week was bad.   
He was called down to some village in the Two Rivers, but he spent all the money they sent him on wine and gambling. Last night he drank so much. Too much. He couldn't count how many mugs there were, they kept doubling when he tried to. Usually, he is careful about how much he drinks, a reminiscent of the Great Game he used to play, before he became a gleeman. He will undoubtedly be called down to the village and pay them back. He wasn't looking forward to that.   
Currently, he was sitting at a table in the common room of the Stag and Lion, trying to get rid of his hangover. He saw a tall man come into the inn, and walk up to the innkeeper. A murmured conversation passed between the two, and the newcomer pulled a few coins out of his pocket, and tempted the innkeeper with them. When he put them back in, Thom noticed, even in this state, that there was no metallic clink.   
Thom followed the young man and two people, who he thought were his friends, into the room that was being prepared for him. He entered the room in time to hear a serving girl say something.  
"When you are done staring at Catala like a moonstruck lamb, you woolhead, perhaps we could be of some assistance to you?"  
The first young man spun around to stare at her. Thom cleared his throat in a way that clearly meant that the intruders were unwelcome in the room.  
  
~~~ Switch POV to al'Lan Mandoragen, Dai'Shan, Uncrowned King of Malkier, Last Lord of the Seven Towers ~~~  
  
The sheepherder, Rand al'Thor, turned to look at the gleeman that just came into the room. Lan, sensing that someone was about to draw steel, felt for the sword that wasn't there. The gleeman saw that, and took him in at a glance. He raised his eyebrows at his stone-faced complexion, and shifted his eyes to the two young men.   
'Peace! He knows I am a warder.' Thought Lan.  
Just then Moiraine and the Two Rivers girls entered. The younger women did not seem surprised to see the gleeman there, but Lan felt a large wave of shock coming from the holder of his bond, though she kept it well hidden.   
  
~~~ Switch POV to Moiraine Damondred Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah ~~~  
  
Moiraine was shocked. That man in a gleeman's cloak was someone she recognized. Wasn't he that one that she helped gentle? Maybe he was a relative. In any event, that man would recognize her as an Aes Sedai, with or without her Great Serpent ring.   
"If you all would excuse me," the supposed gleeman said, "I would like to enjoy my meal in peace." When he saw the looks on the faces of Rand, Mat, Egwene, and Nyneave, he hastily added "But I would be honored if you chose to eat with me."  
That Rand al'Thor had such a commanding presence. Even though she didn't have the Talent for seeing them, Moiraine was pretty sure he was Ta'veren. And a strong one, too.  
She immediately started making herself comfortable at the head of the table. Min and Catala hurried out of the room to get more plates and cutlery. Thom, Rand, Egwene, and Lan didn't change their expressions. Only seasoned Players of the Great Game (and Warders, of course) would stay expressionless. She wasn't surprised to see Nyneave tug on her braid. Mat was looking out of the corner of his eye at Catala. Not staring, but it has been long since Moiraine could catch small details, such as the drool at the corner of Mat's mouth.   
Rand walked to the other side of the table, and sat down opposite of her, businesslike. Mat snapped out of his reverie, and followed Rand's example, followed by Egwene, Nyneave, and Thom, though reluctantly.   
Over a breakfast of eggs, bread, and milk, the group convinced Thom that they aren't on their way to Tar Valon, but are heading to the borderlands, instead. They had to convince Moiraine, too, but that was easier.   
  
~~~ Switch POV to Matrim Cauthon ~~~  
  
Mat had a bad feeling about this whole "go-to-Shainar-and-rescue-the-world-from-ultimate-distruction" plan. For one thing, those bloody flaming dice were rolling in his head again. They never started rolling so close to when they had stopped. It unnerved him. Rand and Egwene had done most of the talking and convincing of Thom and Moiraine. Thom looked as if he couldn't believe he was siding with an Aes Sedai. Rand spoke in such a way that it sounded as if he excepted them to agree without any argument, and Egwene spoke in icy calmness, Aes Sedai manner, as an Amrilyn Seat. From time to time, Moiraine would talk to Lan in whispers, as if consulting him. Every time they did, Nyneave would look disapproving, and tug on her braid.   
After breakfast Mat and Rand were cornered by Min. Apparently, even without Moiraine telling her, she figured out that Rand and Mat were important. She glanced at Rand's waist, and blushed before mumbling about a sheepherder with swords. Rand smirked at Mat, and Mat smiled knowingly back at Rand who infuriated Min who "haurgmphed" away muttering about thickheaded wool-brained sheepherders.  
"I wanted to ask you something, Min." Rand said quietly. Min stopped abruptly, and Rand chuckled. "no, no, nothing like that. Weeeeell, not yet." Min spun around so fast, Mat could swear he saw sparks on the floor. "we only wanted to know what you see when you look at us." Rand said quickly. Min's glare subsided.   
"Oh, all right." She looked at Rand suspiciously. "I see two country bumpkins, too Lightblinded to notice anything outside of girls."  
Rand sighed. "You know what I mean." Min's eyes widened.  
"How'd you…?" Rand grinned at her. Min bristled. "okay, okay. The strongest thing I see are sparks coming off of you, and a pitch black darkness trying to swallow them up. There are supposed to be three of you, not only two." She looked at them quizzically. "Around you," she said to Rand "I see a golden crown of laurel leaves, blood on black stone, a sword that isn't a sword, you pouring water on sand, lighting striking from and at you, and three women crying over you on a funeral bier." She looked at him, and blushed. She moved on to Mat. "Around you I see a dagger with a ruby hilt," Mat scowled, "And a red eagle, an eye on a balance scale, and a weird black spear with ravens on it." Mat grimaced. "That's all I see right now."  
"Thank you, Min. Now if you would follow me…" Rand and Min went off to one of the side rooms where they wouldn't be overheard. Although Mat wasn't psychic, he knew what Rand would be doing for the rest of the day. Mat shivered at the memory of himself in the same position with Queen Tylin. He just shook his head, and walked out of the inn.  
Those bloody dice were still rolling in his head, not giving him a moment's peace. So he just walked around the streets, trying to ignore the only warning he had of anything life changing. He watched a few games of dice in the streets, but avoided playing, as not to attract unwanted attention.   
Mat suddenly noticed a few Whitecloaks walking through the street. It was hard to miss, because the crowd parted for them, like anything making way for balefire. Mat sighed, and looked back at the game of dice. The Whitecloaks drew nearer, and the dice in Mat's head stopped rolling. 


	4. Shadar Logoth and Mashadar

Chapter 4: Shadar Logoth and Mashadar  
  
  
  
Mat didn't move for a minute, hoping that the Whitecloaks will pass by him, and not notice him. Unfortunately, they came to every little gathering of people and preached to them about "Living under the Light", and how the Shadow is bad, and all their other crap. When reached the dice game Mat was watching they stopped and managed to get only two words out of their mouths before the gathering dispersed. Unfortunately, Mat didn't move fast enough. The three Children of the Light closed in on him, blocking off his escape route.   
  
"Why do you walk in the Shadow, man?" said one, "come walk in the Light, may the Creator shelter you."  
  
"Ummm… I don't walk in the Shadow…" mumbled Mat.  
  
"The first step to forgiveness is acceptance." Intoned the first Whitecloak. "When you see that you walk in the Shadow, you can come back to the Light. Remember, no-one can walk so far in the Shadow that he may not return to the Light."  
  
"Er… yes… of course…" Mat nodded along.  
  
"Wait, Aline." Said a second Whitecloak. "How do we know he's trustworthy? How do we know that he is like the other good people of this town? Yes, he nods and agrees with us, but how does that make him different from any other citizen here?"  
  
"Oh, Light!" exclaimed the third Whitecloak. "I just realized that no-one here really agreed with us! They are all Darkfriends! The world in full of them!"  
  
"What say you, man! There but few Darkfriends in this world." The second Whitecloak was always boasting about the lessons he took in 'Flowery Language' from his best friend, a minor noble from Altara.   
  
"No, no! Everyone here is a Darkfriend! They just don't want to be with us! We are unwelcome!" he sobbed. (A/N: a rare intelligent Whitecloak). "That's IT! I quit this stupid organization! Even though I stayed after that incident with the false Tar Valon witch, but this is too much!" he ripped off his white cloak, and threw it at the first Whitecloak. He turned to Mat. "Please, Darkfriend! Help me! I wish to become one, too!" he broke down in sobs. Mat backed away slowly. The Whitecloak that resigned followed him to the Stag and Lion, where Mat tried to explain as best he could to Egwene and Nyneave (Rand was still with Min) what happened.   
  
The ex-Whitecloak, whose name was Daken, seemed convinced that everyone was a Darkfriend, so he wanted to become one too.   
  
  
  
~~~ A few days later ~~~  
  
  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Nyneave ~~~  
  
  
  
The past few days were spent planning what to do, who to kill, who to balefire, and why. They decided that the group should go to Shadar Logoth, because the Manetheren Lord in Mat wanted to get even with Mordeth for not helping in the Trolloc Wars.   
  
As they were leaving the inn, Min decided to join them, because of Rand. At the eastern gate, a guard stopped them. But, thanks to Rand's weaving of Compulsion, there wasn't much of a problem, except that he wanted to stay with Rand longer, and therefor delayed them. Nyneave did not want to hear what the guard said ever again, even from Lan. She never knew that Min's face could turn 15 different shades of red, or Rand's face 15 different shades of green.   
  
A quarter of an hour later, when Nyneave didn't think she could stand the guard's sickeningly sweet voice, Mat had enough brains to knock the guard unconscious.   
  
Five minutes later, passerby could still see the dust settling on the ground.  
  
  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Rand ~~~  
  
  
  
After the little group met up with Perrin and his wolves, they set out to Shadar Logoth. They were counting on meeting a few unhappy Myrdraal and Trollocs on the way, but they were not worried. For one thing, Rand, Egwene, Nyneave and Moiraine could channel (Nyneave definitely was angry enough. She kept tugging on her braid when she looked at Moiraine and Lan putting their heads together. Mat thought it was rather amusing). Another thing was that the wolves with Perrin hated Trollocs, even more than usual for wolves. The fact that there were two men with big swords present was just minor detail.   
  
Min kept giving Rand sidelong looks, as if trying to figure out why she came along with him.   
  
So far she wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
'This is taking too long.' Rand thought. 'I should be making a gateway to Shadar Logoth right now, and cutting this bloody flaming trip short.'  
  
'But that would mean that would mean that we can't have fun with the Trollocs and Myrdraal.' Said that ever-annoying voice that was Lews Therin Telamon. Rand groaned, causing everyone to look at him strangely. He didn't think Lews Therin would talk to him now, when he only began to channel.   
  
'Aren't you glad to see me?' Lews Therin sounded hurt.  
  
'No, I'm not!' Rand sounded very much annoyed.  
  
'Is it because I killed Ilyena?' Lews Therin said in a timid voice. 'Light! Ilyena, I killed her! Light burn me, I killed her!'  
  
Rand whimpered. He definitely did not want to listen to his pre-incarnation rant about his dead wife again.  
  
Well, at least he was with Min.  
  
Sort of.  
  
Well… no.  
  
Rand sighed. This was not going to be a good day.  
  
A Trolloc hunting horn was heard in the distance.  
  
'And it just got better' thought Rand sarcastically.  
  
  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Egwene al'Vere ~~~  
  
  
  
She heard the horn in the distance.   
  
That could only mean one thing.   
  
Someone blew that horn. And THAT meant something else.  
  
That meant that the Trollocs finally caught up with them, and started to hunt them down.  
  
Rather stupid when you think about it. After all, there were a few wolves and channelers around, not to mention that they were close to Shadar Logoth.   
  
But Trollocs always were very stupid.  
  
Egwene sighed and prepared a weave of Earth and Fire to make fire leap from the ground. Moiraine was making a weave of Air that would hold the advancing army for a few minutes while the group could escape. What the Aes Sedai did not know was that they were not planning on escaping.   
  
But maybe they would allow some Trollocs to.   
  
Maybe.  
  
  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Rand al'Thor ~~~  
  
  
  
Rand made a silent agreement with Nyneave. They would link, like they did with the Chodean Kal, while cleansing saidin.   
  
Rand set himself on the edge of embracing the Source, feeling like agony, or something (A/N: for full detail, see the last chapter of the ninth book. Lets just skip to the part where Rand is in control of the circle).   
  
Rand grinned. He liked being in control of both saidin and saidar. The weaves he set up were indescribable, mainly because the author didn't feel like it.   
  
Basically what happened was that all the Trollocs died, leaving only three Myrdraal (Rand liked to keep up his "dancing" skills).   
  
All three of the Halfmen (no, not Tyrion Lannister) unsheathed their swords and charged at the small group. With both halves of the Source still in him, Rand fashioned himself two swords, one from each half. Then he rode up to the Eyeless and began to make sure that the name wolves give them is justified. The reason Lan didn't join him was that he stayed close to the holder of his bond. Even days later, Rand could not get over the jealousy he felt from Nyneave through the link.   
  
When the reincarnated madman met the three Trolloc-bred offspring (don't ask me how. You don't want the mental image of Trollocs breeding. Trust me) met in the middle of the road, the swords clashed and sparks flew. A few seconds later all that could be seen by Nyneave was Lan standing next to Moiraine. However, Rand was still fighting the Myrdraal, using every little bit of the One Power he could to kill them, but they deflected every move of his.  
  
'I told you not to do this!' wailed Lews Therin inside his head.  
  
'No, you didn't.'   
  
'Oh, um… right, then. Uh… bye!' and the voice disappeared.  
  
Eventually, the Fades died, leaving Rand unscathed, and the group moved on to Shadar Logoth.   
  
  
  
~~~ A few hours later ~~~  
  
  
  
They entered the deserted city half an hour before nightfall, leaving Mat plenty of time to hurt Mordeth. Badly.   
  
Sadly, Mat was wrong.  
  
As Mat, Rand and Perrin were walking the streets, night fell.  
  
"Blood and bloody ashes!" exclaimed Mat. They were hurrying back to the building the rest were staying at, to get in-doors before Mashadar came out.  
  
But they were too late. 


	5. The Joy of Balefire-ing

A/N: I would like to apologies in advance to Nyneave Sedai for this chapter. She might be offended, but Light, I don't care. I hope everyone else out there enjoys this. Just to clarify, I am assuming that Mordeth can take any form he chooses, just so I can have fun here.   
  
Chapter 5: The Joy of Balefire-ing  
  
Rand saw the soft shimmering white of Mashadar, as some of the fog crept into sight. Immediately, Rand seized the Source and shot balefire at it like there is no tomorrow. The white fog seemed to scream and run away. The balefire did not kill/erase it. But it did leave a path open to the building where the others were, so the three ran there. When they reached the opening of the building, a horrible sight met their eyes. No, it wasn't Sevana.   
Half a dozen Fades were inside, fighting Lan, Thom, and the former Whitecloak and Moiraine was channeling against them with Nyneave and Egwene, without much success.   
'Ishamael must have put a ward against saidar on them.' Rand and Lews Therin thought simultaneously.  
'Shut up! You are nothing but a voice of some dead insane guy!' Again both of them thought. 'Apparently, great minds think alike, and so do ours.'  
When Rand tried to channel against the Fades, he wasn't successful either. He had to do something fast, because three men and four women with only two swords and a few knives were no match for 6 deadly Myrdraal. When Mat and Perrin got over what was happening, the three wolves jumped on the Fades, biting their arms, legs, and necks. Mat just stood there, waiting for Rand to make his weapon thingy.  
Perrin smiled at the Fades while walking towards them, and drew his ax (the group set up camp in a long hall. One of those onion-shaped domes things). But it was only a smile in the sense that the corners of his mouth were upturned, and that all his teeth were showing.  
Rand made a copy of Mat's ashandarei. Then he took out Tam's Power-made sword to use, just in case that fire-sword of his won't work, with those wards on the Fades.   
  
~~~ Two minutes later ~~~  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Min ~~~  
  
Lan and the Whitecloak, who Min decided to call Bob, just because she thought the almighty author needed to call him something besides "the Whitecloak". And Bob is easy to type.   
Anyway, Lan and Bob were cleaning their swords from the Myrdraal blood. Only Egwene, Nyneave, Moiraine, and Rand were not showing any signs of the fight that just took place. Min was huddled in a corner with Thom, trying to work out what just happened. All they knew was that creators from out of a gleeman's tale (the comment was acknowledged by Thom only with a distasteful twist of his mouth) had stepped out of a shadow, and started waving black swords at them, apparently at random. Lan and Bob were the first to react, and only just got their swords out in time. Bob decided that he was not yet ready for that much of the Shadow, and tried to kill a Fade. He was pretty good with a sword, even if not a bladesmaster. Then the three other women went forward and tried hitting them with knives after a few seconds of looking confused at something. Then the three young men ran in and the wolves jumped at the Fades' throats, and the men themselves came bearing weapons, and killed the Myrdraal after a few minutes' fight.   
Right now, the tall redhead was in an argument with everyone else. They seemed to be sure that this was a bad choice, staying here, but one person, who people referred to as Mat, insisted on staying here to get some dagger or other. Min didn't hear every word, but she understood that tonight they would spend in this place, and next morning the three young men will look for this dagger and this person who needs to die for some old grudge, and by noon they will leave.  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Mat Cauthon ~~~  
  
  
A watch was set. Only those who could channel and Perrin were used as a watch, just in case the Power is used as an attack, or if Trollocs come, Perrin will know what to do.   
The next morning came too early for Mat. The three friends got up at the crack of dawn to go look for the bloody flaming dagger and the Light-cursed Mordeth. He will make sure Mordeth pays for what happened during the Trolloc Wars. Ten bloody days! They held out for ten bloody flaming days waiting for reinforcements! And Mordeth is still alive and well! I am the one who dies and gets reborn, and nearly die again by those bloody doorway people. Mordeth is going to pay.   
A few hours of fruitless search later Mat was ready to kill. Rand had suggested that they try searching in the building they found him in when they first came here in the Foretelling, but none could remember where it was.   
Eventually, the three saw a figure at the top of a flight of stairs. Mat drew a knife out of each sleeve, and threw them up at Mordeth. Perrin growled deep in the back of his throat, and the wolves pounced. Rand just shrugged, and weaved balefire, aiming at the figure on the flight of stairs.   
Mordeth, taken by surprise, was stunned for a second before running to hide in one of the buildings. Mat's knives missed their target, the wolves landed on nothing but air, and Rand's balefire took down the onion-shaped dome. The building collapsed in on itself, sending the three people running alongside the wolves. Mat could still hear the rubble falling on the ground 100 spans away.   
"Blood and bloody ashes! Rand, that was scary!"  
"Don't make me tug my braid at you, Mat! Watch your language." Nyneave was standing right behind him.  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Mordeth ~~~  
  
The evilness could feel new pray coming. It was walking along its streets, looking inside its buildings. After letting the pray wonder for a few hours, the evilness manifested itself into a human. It looked down at its pray, tasting their minds. Even the wolfbrother would do. But as soon as the pray saw it, they attacked.   
Knives flashed.  
Wolves pounced.  
Balefire sped toward it.  
Human instincts kicked in.  
"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" they seemed to tell him.   
As a human, Mordeth always followed the Rules of Running:  
1. The main point isn't running to someplace. It is always away from someplace.  
2. When in doubt, run.  
3. Run as fast as you can. Always.  
4. First sprint away from immediate danger, then take long, ground-eating strides, to make sure no-one is following you.  
5. Never look back. If you are running as fast as you can, there is nothing that you can see that will make you run faster.   
As soon as Mordeth was out of sight of the supposed pray, the evilness took control again.   
"You Light-blinded fool!" he mentally kicked himself. "Now, go and look like someone they would like enough to follow into the trap." His other mind went off muttering about how idiotic he was.   
So Mordeth followed his own advice, and transformed into whom he saw was riding with them. A young black haired, brown eyed woman, with a long braid. The Nyneave-look alike marched up to the three young men. Sometimes even 2000-year-old people can be that stupid.   
"Blood and bloody ashes! Rand, that was scary!" Mat exclaimed.  
"Don't make me tug my braid at you, Mat! Watch your language."  
The three whipped around, looking scared. Perrin backed away from Mordeth, looking terrified. Rand and Mat looked as if seeing Nyneave about to lecture them was even worse than living to fight in the Last Battle (which it probably was).   
  
~~~ Switch POV to Perrin ~~~  
  
Nyneave didn't smell right. She didn't smell like a normal two-legs. The wolves were wondering about this, too. She didn't smell like a Twisted One, but she did not smell like a normal human either. Like a different sort of "bad". Now, Perrin was never one to jump to conclusions. He was going to think this through first.   
The person in front of him looks like Nyneave. She does not smell like Nyneave. Light, she doesn't even smell human. She smells evil, but the wrong kind of evil. And there was another Nyneave standing right behind here holding a large crowbar.  
Hmmmm…   
This could take a while.  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Nyneave. The REAL Nyneave ~~~  
  
Nyneave woke up a few hours after the young men left, and went to look for them. "Just to make sure they are all right." She reminded herself. "I don't want to let people run loose with the idea that I want to get caught up in an adventure, Light forbid."  
She found them in front of someone who looked familiar. The woman looked very attractive, Nyneave thought, even though, she reminded herself, she will only be with Lan in THAT sense. The long dark braid hung over the woman's shoulder. And she had a hand over it. And she was wearing a stout brown Two-Rivers cloak.   
Nyneave's eyes narrowed. She felt anger rise in her. How does Mordeth DARE to insult her like that? She would never be seen in public wearing THAT, given a choice. She would only wear green, one of Lan's favorite colors. She felt the True Source flow into her. She weaved Earth to form a large crowbar, and advanced on Mordeth.   
Perrin looked slightly confused, and Rand and Mat looked downright terrified at seeing not one but two Nyneaves.   
Nyneave came up on Mordeth from behind, and raised the crowbar. Mordeth spun around too late. The crowbar came down with all the force Nyneave could muster, with the Power in her, and everything.   
  
~~~ 30 seconds later ~~~  
  
Rand was on his knees, begging Nyneave not to box his ears. They had made her show them the tug marks on her scalp to make sure that she really is Nyneave, and not Mordeth. Nyneave let them off the hook, because, after all, she doesn't know how to box someone's ears. She never did it before, so she didn't really know what to do. But she did not let them know that.   
Meanwhile, Perrin was still trying to figure out what just happened, and Mat was jumping up and down on Mordeth, even though he was already knocked out. The wolves were just sitting there, looking at Perrin, waiting for him to figure it out. They already knew what was going on, but they were not going to give him any hints.   
Perrin's mouth worked silent, trying to figure out what just happened. Nyneave let Rand and Mat know that they are off the hook, grudgingly.   
As they were walking back to the rest of the group, Rand turned around and snuck a little balefire at the rubble. Balefire-ing was fun. When Nyneave heard the debris falling, she turned around and looked at Rand accusingly.   
"I didn't do it." Rand and Lews Therin said simultaneously.   
  
~~~ A few minutes later ~~~  
  
"Wait! My dagger!" Mat exclaimed.   
Rand looked at him strangely. "Why would you want the dagger? I thought you hated it."  
Mat hesitated. "If I don't take the dagger, or something like it, then the entire weaving will change. And it could be for the worse. So I want to make sure it doesn't become too bad. So I will take something from this wretched place with me." Mat was having a rare moment of self-sacrifice. Of WILLING self-sacrifice. "But I don't want to take a dagger. Something different. Maybe there is an ashandarei here somewhere. Then you won't have to make me one every time, Rand." He was looking hopeful. Why Mat wanted a reminder of the Eelfinn was beyond Rand.   
"I think you need something less conspicuous. A knife is good. Even a sword. But something as uncommon as an ashandarei will draw unwanted attention. Maybe a small knife? A ring? A coin?"  
They debated between them for quite some time, using more threats than was necessary. At the end, Rand "persuaded" Mat to not look for an ashandarei, but instead to just use any weapon that might come in useful. As they looked for something, anything, Mat grumbled about ta'veren and about how he never got to make any decisions.   
To make a long story short, Mat got bullied into using some plain-looking dagger they found. Rand wove the Mirrors of Mist around it to look like it had a ruby in its hilt. But, the Wheel Weaving as it Wills, Mat tripped, and the dagger fell out of his hand. Nyneave tugged her braid at him, but that's it. But the Wheel did not stop Weaving as it Wills. A few minutes later, a wind blew, and Mat got thrown into a shadow, and he saw there his well-known, well-hated ruby-hilted dagger. Mat let out a stream of unrepeatable words, because they were in the Old Tongue. But Rand, with the translation of Lews Therin Telamon, understood that Mat was "bloody surprised that his flaming dagger was in a shadow where any bloody flaming bystanders could bloody well get flaming cut."  
Perrin stood there, looking politely confused; Nyneave was looking at Mat murderously, as if she knew what he was saying. She tugged on her braid several times, while Mat carefully put the dagger back in its sheath. (A/N: no, he did not sheath it in himself. That would be Sheathing of the Dagger, not Sheathing of the Sword.)   
Before they met up with the others, Rand wove a trap thing on the Waygate near the city. The trap would kill anyone who went through it within two days, Shadowspawn within 12 hours.   
  
  
When they got back to the building where everyone else was, they found them all packed and ready to go.  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Perrin Aybara ~~~  
  
"I think we should pay a visit to Elyas." Perrin said suddenly. Everyone's expression was different. Lan looked up suspiciously at him, Rand, Mat, Nyneave, and Egwene did not look surprised, Bob, Thom, and Min looked politely confused. Moiraine's expression did not change, but Perrin could smell her caution and confusion. (A/N: they are all CONFUZELED! YAY!)   
Perrin just sighed, and led them out of the city, towards the river. Luckily they had no horses with them, so they would have no trouble crossing. Of course, Rand would just make a gateway, but it was the principle of the thing. 


	6. Elyas

Chapter 6: Elyas  
  
Perrin led the group outside the city, and towards the river. It was a fast flowing river, and Lan was beginning to unbuckle his sword belt. Rand snorted, and took hold of saidin. The gateway he wove to across the river made Lan think twice, and Perrin could see only the faintest trace of a blush. And Nyneave, too.  
  
After everyone crossed the river, Rand let the gateway close, and followed the rest of the people into the trees. Perrin was leading the way, with the three wolves on his heels. He seemed to listen to something no one else could hear, and took twisted turns, as if following a trail.  
  
~~~ A few Hours Later ~~~  
  
Mat was complaining, as usual. As far as he could tell, they were just going in one big circle. Nyneave privately agreed with him, but she would deny in if someone asked. She would never agree with Mat, even if he said that the sky is blue.  
  
Finally Perrin stopped at a tree. He had to follow Elyas, and not just drop in on him, because with all the noise Mat was making, Elyas must have heard them miles off. Perrin could smell Elyas and a few wolves with him getting ready for an attack behind those trees. He knew why they were thinking that they would be attacked. He has three women who could channel with him, and several other people besides. And one of them was Nyneave. If he had a choice, he would run and hide, too.  
  
Perrin reached out with his mind, and gave his name (Young Bull) image (him holding the ax) and smell (you don't want to know) to the wolves with Elyas. Hopper was with them. Hopper, who envied the eagles. Perrin's heart twanged with sadness at the memory of the loss of Hopper in the Foretelling, and almost had a heart attack. Perrin felt the wolves relay the message to Elyas, who called out.  
  
"Don't come any nearer, Young Bull!" Perrin's sharp ears could hear only a little of the panic that he could smell in him. "Dapple could call the rest of her pack!"  
  
Perrin snorted, and came around the tree, not before he told Rand to shield any woman who takes hold of the True Source. The grin Rand was wearing didn't bode well with the three female channelers. Bob stayed close to Thom and Min, who seemed so confused that he thought that they should all stay together.  
  
When Elyas saw Perrin he drew his short sword, for whatever good that would do. The three wolves with Perrin came out also, and were lounging with the wolves that were with Elyas. Elyas seemed scared strait at the prospect of meeting three Aes Sedai again, after hiding from them for so long. The wolves also smelled cautious, but not panic-stricken like Elyas. Perrin looked over his shoulder at Lan.  
  
"Lan, would come here for a minute?"  
  
Lan, being the obedient rock that he is, stepped forwards with a nod from Moiraine.  
  
When Elyas saw Lan, it took a moment to recognize him.  
  
"Lan?" he asked, astonished. "al'Lan Mandoragen? Last king of the Seven Towers?"  
  
The Warder looked unruffled, but he smelled as if he was seeing the ghost of his father. Elyas smelled a little suspicious suddenly.  
  
"You were in Tar Valon training with the warders. You would not leave unbounded." He left the question hanging in the air, unspoken. As if she heard, Moiraine entered the clearing, he face expressionless. Hopper, Burn, Wind and Dapple rose to their feet in an instant at being to close to a two- legs-she-who-calls-fire-and-makes-lightning.  
  
"There are two more." Elyas said.  
  
"Nyneave? Egwene? Would you come here?"  
  
The future Aes Sedai came into the clearing. Egwene bent down to scratch Hopper behind his ears.  
  
"Their faces," Elyas smelled confused. "they're not ageless." Nyneave snorted.  
  
"I would not touch the Oath Rod with a ten-foot stick, if I had a choice." She sniffed. Elyas still smelt cautious.  
  
"There are others." It wasn't a question. He must have smelt Perrin's impatience, because he said "I would not trust a wolfbrother, who travels with three channelers, even if one of them is Lan's Aes Sedai. Show me the others." He demanded. Perrin sighed, and called for the rest of the group.  
  
When Elyas saw Bob in his uniform, he snarled and pointed his knife away from Perrin and towards the former Whitecloak. Bob, the rare halfway- intelligent Whitecloak, stepped backwards, away from the knife. He did not think it would be wise to fight with a madman who lived with wolves. He wondered briefly what Elyas did when he felt lonely.  
  
Elyas' attention shifted to look at the rest of the group. He dismissed Thom and Min with a flick of his eyes. Rand was of some interest to him. Elyas knew what an Aiel looked like, even if he only fought them in the Battle of the Shining Walls. He wondered why there was one here, west of the Dragonwall, wearing normal clothing.  
  
Elyas looked back at Perrin.  
  
~ The Twisted Ones are coming! ~ The cry came from one of Dapple's wolves, a few miles away to the northwest. Perrin and Elyas went for their weapons, but the message continued. ~ There are too many of them! We are coming, we are running away! ~ Elyas and Perrin stared at each other. Wolves running away from Trollocs? It should be the other way around. Lan sensed the tension in the two wolfbrothers, and reached for his sword. As one, Elyas, Perrin and the wolves in the clearing, ran southeast, away from the attacking Trollocs. They didn't have time now to figure out how the Trollocs got there. The sensible people of the group followed them. Bob had to stay for a minute, trying to figure out what happened, before following.  
  
"How many are there?" Perrin asked.  
  
"Over a hundred!" Elyas exclaimed. "A whole fist! And nine Neverborn. Why do they want you dead?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
While they ran away from the Trollocs,  
  
For several minutes, the group kept running, with Min occasionally falling behind. Only the wolfbrothers and the wolves knew what was happening.  
  
"Why are we running?" Rand asked.  
  
"Take a guess." Elyas said, sarcasm dripping from his voice like snow from a branch after Rand balefired the tree.  
  
"For exercise?" Rand hazarded. He never really was very good at mind games like these.  
  
"No, you Light-blinded woolhead!!" Elyas exclaimed. Min's lips tightened at Elyas' use of her insult. After all, she did reserve the right to use it. "There are Trollocs coming for us this very instant! A whole fist, and they are pit-of-doom-bent on catching us, and killing the lucky ones."  
  
Rand suddenly stopped. There might be too many Trollocs to fight in a hand- to-hand combat (or a blade-to-fist combat), but even Trollocs couldn't hold against balefire. Nyneave seemed to know what he was thinking.  
  
"No balefire, Rand." She said sharply, running past him. Rand pouted.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because if you do, then everyone will know that someone destroyed at least a dozen acres of forest. People are bound to find the thousands of trees missing!" she yelled back at him. Rand just sighed at running, and followed until her caught up with the rest of the group. Then he made them stop, and hold Nyneave with flows of air, because she will not obey any orders, even if they would save her life. Then he opened a gateway to Whitebridge. They had a better chance of turning back a Trolloc attack (without the use of the Power) behind city walls. He could still feel the taint on the Source, and it made him very frustrated and sick. He didn't open a gateway to Caemlyn because he wanted to get there only a few days before Logain did. He wanted to talk to him, but not be in the city for very long. Plus, he also wanted to see Bayal Domon again.  
  
If Elyas was shocked to see something that involves the One Power coming from a man, he didn't show it. if anything, he expected it. Perrin was pretty sure that he saw this coming from one if the Wolf-Dreams.  
  
~~~ A few days later ~~~  
  
Egwene and Nyneave were glaring at Rand. They had no particular reason. They just felt like glaring at him, because he was a man. Nyneave muttered something about thinking with the hair on his chest. Moiraine didn't know why they were glaring at Rand either, but joined in on the fun, anyway.  
  
Mat was reflecting on the past few days. They had got to Whitebridge, and the Trollocs came a few hours after them. the City Watch was terrified. But Lan, Bob, and all the other people who could fight did so, Moiraine raining balls of fire on them, linked with Nyneave and Egwene, he learned later. They didn't want anyone to know that they could channel too. Rand used his sword to kill Trollocs, and Mat used his dagger from Shadar Logoth. The wolves were having a field day, killing Trollocs left and right. Surprisingly, there was only one Fade, so when Thom threw a knife at it, all the Trollocs fell on their knees, and screeched. Mat's ears were still ringing. The Mayor invited them as personal guests of his. He gave them horses and new clothes as a "thank-you" for saving the city.  
  
So now, the whole group was dressed in fancy clothes, letting Bob get out of his bloody flaming Whitecloak uniform. He kept the cloak, though, because you don't just throw away a good cloak. Rand felt more comfortable in clothes of a lord, and Perrin looked like he'd rather be dressed in good Two-Rivers woolens. Nyneave muttered that when she was first seen in those clothes, but she didn't object. Elyas refused the clothes, and left the group to go back to his wolves in the forest. Min looked pleased at being treated like a lady, but was shifting uncomfortably, as if she was unused to such clothes.  
  
The women continued to glare at Rand, but he didn't seem to notice. All he did was look like he was talking to someone only he could hear, which probably was the case. Rand seemed to be of the opinion that humming at women was impolite, and that his earlobe hurt, for some reason. It also eluded Mat why he kept glancing at Min. By now Min joined the rest of the women in their game of Rand-glaring, and the occasional sniff.  
  
Mat soon grew bored with watching the women glare at the muttering Rand, and rode up to Perrin to talk to him. But Perrin was more interested in looking at those wolves from back home, and trying not to fall off his saddle at the same time.  
  
This time Mat tried riding with Thom and Bob, who seemed to get along. He felt for the dice in his pocket, and grinned when his hand patted them. after all, luck is a horse to ride like any other. He always was a good horse rider. He rode to them, smiling, and invited them to a game of dice when they stopped for the evening. Bob began to say something about gambling not being something to do when you walk in the Light, but realized that he was no longer a Whitecloak. Thom agreed, but with some suspicion.  
  
That night Mat went to sleep with his pockets weighing considerably more, and Thom vowed never to gamble against him again, and Bob still trying to figure out the rules.  
  
~~~ A few days later ~~~  
  
Rand had not opened a gateway to Caemlyn because he didn't want to get there too early before Logain did. The only reason they were going there at all was because he needed Logain to come with him, to teach him how to channel, and to make him the director of the Black Tower when he founds it.  
  
If they met any darkfriends on the way to Caemlyn, either Rand balefired them, or Mat cut them with his dagger, or Perrin let the wolves at them. The women were not bothered with the petty Friends of th… um… Darkfriends. So far, Rand counted six people he remembered balefire-ing. Because, after all, if he did balefire them, then they didn't exist to be in the spot where he balefired. Thinking about it gave him a headache, so he tried not to.  
  
When they finally got to Caemlyn, it thronged with people looking forward to seeing the false Dragon Logain. It would be two days before the Reds came through the city to go to Tar Valon. Rand made the group go slowly on their way from Whitebridge, to make up for the time they saved Traveling. They spent those two days each doing whatever they wanted to do. Thom stayed in the inn they were staying at, The Queen's Blessing. He talked with master Gill a lot, and with Loyal. He didn't want to be seen by someone who would recognize him, and tell Queen Morgase.  
  
Egwene and Nyneave spent their time together with Min and Moiraine, and didn't tell the men anything, though Rand had reason to believe that they were just trying to get on their nerves. They were doing a very good job.  
  
Perrin went to look for a blacksmith that needed an apprentice, and Mat prowled the streets, looking for people who looked like they needed assistance in loosing in gambling. Bob walked the streets, too, just to see if any Child of the Light would recognize him with his disguise, normal clothes and a small mustache.  
  
Rand spent his time between practicing his dancing skills with Lan, and trying to figure out how he will convince Logain to help him. He had an idea, but it needed some fine-tuning.  
  
~~~ Two Days Later ~~~  
  
Finally, the day came.  
  
People were crowding the streets, the supporters of the Children mingling with the supporters of the Queen. Perrin, in an effort to please both parties, wore a pink headband, and wondered why Bob kept close to him, suddenly.  
  
The rest of the group wore red armbands and such things.  
  
Rand lost the others in the crowd, as he hoped he would. He headed to the wall that was just outside the palace, where he was during his Foretelling. He wove a gateway to the top of the wall, after making sure that no one was looking.  
  
He stood there, and waited for the procession to come.  
  
He saw the crowd part a few hundred spans away, and continue to part, slowly. He could hear the trumpets of those following the Reds, following Logain. He could hear the crowed yelling and screaming at the false Dragon. He could hear Lews Therin screaming inside his skull, raving about his Illyena, and about how he should die, and things.  
  
When he was as close to Logain as he would get, Rand took hold of the Source. 


	7. The False Dragon

Chapter 7: The False Dragon  
  
  
  
Rand, atop the wall, took hold of saidin. He looked down at Logain, in that flimsy cage the so-called Aes Sedai had him in. Rand began to weave flows of all the Five Powers into letters. He hoped that Logain knew how to read.  
  
  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Logain ~~~  
  
  
  
~ Logain ~  
  
Logain blinked at the letters. They were woven from saidin, he knew that much, but he didn't know who wove them.  
  
~ Look up, Logain ~  
  
Logain raised his head, and saw a tall redhead standing on a wall.  
  
~ The Wheel has you, Logain ~  
  
Logain just stared at the man. The weaves were coming from him.  
  
~ Follow the Dragon ~  
  
The tall man fell off the roof, and into a garden in the Palace. Two people he didn't see before followed him down.  
  
(A/N: you got to love The Matrix)  
  
  
  
~~~ Switch POV to Rand ~~~  
  
  
  
It was a déjà vu, Lews Therin told him. If he knew what a déjà vu was, it would probably mean something to Rand. He was lying down on the ground on the inside of the wall in a palace garden, and he saw Elayne and Gawyn Trakand climb down to meet him.  
  
He hastily jumped up, trying his best to look like a country bumpkin that stumbled into a forbidden place. He tried to look like if he had a hat, he would wring it. Elayne got down the wall first, and looked at Rand curiously. It was hard for him to look at her and not go to her, tell her how much he loved her… she would probably call for the guards, but that wasn't the point. Then Gawyn would try to do harm to him, but the future First Prince of the Sword could barely swat a fly.   
  
Gawyn fingered his dagger, a nervous habit of his. Rand slowly spread his hands, so that they will see that he was not a threat. Elayne stepped forward, and looked at him. Rand knew that he didn't have any cuts or anything on him, because he fell on purpose, and made sure that the Light-blinded tree didn't hit him. The reason it wasn't bloody flaming was because he didn't set fire to it yet. He would, in good time.   
  
They heard footsteps coming, and a second later Galad was seen in the gate. Rand heard from Nyneave that his half-brother would become a Whitecloak, and resisted the urge to balefire him. Of course, he always had an urge to balefire something, but he didn't always resist that urge.  
  
"Who is that man, yea, the stranger, good sister?" Galad asked.  
  
"Stop talking like that, Galad. I told you too many times that is annoys me."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Well, just before you so rudely intruded on us, he was on top of that wall and fell down. I was just about to ask for his name." All three of Rand's closest relations turned to look at him.   
  
Rand guessed that by now Logain was far away from him to take hold of the Source again without him feeling it, so he did. He didn't do anything yet, though, just in case they noticed something was wrong.   
  
"My, uh, name m'lords and lady, is, umm, Bran." He said, acting like a complete woolhead, not that it was hard for him. He made up a name just so that they wouldn't find him later on if they searched the city later. The three looked at him expectantly. But Rand learned during the brief time he actually did anything as a king that breaking the silence was something that other people were supposed to do.   
  
Elayne seemed to take in everything he said and did, but didn't register what he didn't do.   
  
Gawyn suddenly coughed. Galad seemed to realize that Rand was not supposed to be there, and told his siblings that he was going to get the guards. Neither Elayne nor Gawyn made a move to stop him.   
  
The three stood there for a few minutes, waiting for the palace guards. Rand did his best to look apprehensive and scared. Elayne and Gawyn looked curiously at Rand.   
  
Galad returned with five armed guards, because the Queen would not hire guards that had amputated limbs. They didn't draw their weapons, because Galad told them that Rand didn't seem to want to use it.  
  
Rand was marched through the palace to the Queen's audience chamber, where she just was presented with the captured Logain. When they entered, they all knelt, Rand not being accustomed to kneeling. He was used to being knelt to. He managed to at least get on one knee and bend his back, but he couldn't do much more than that. After Morgase told them to rise, she asked Elayne who this stranger was. Elayne just told her mother that his name was Bran, and that he was standing on the wall, looking at Logain. He fell in the garden when they surprised him.   
  
"Why were you out of your quarters, daughter?" the Queen asked, taking her eyes off Rand for a minute. He took the opportunity to look for Elaida. He had half a mind to still her now, that half being Lews Therin Telamon.   
  
"I just wanted to see Logain, that's all." Elayne said, honestly.  
  
"Even after I explicitly told you to stay to your rooms?" Morgase raised an eyebrow. Elayne shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Gawyn was with me." She said uncertainly.   
  
"That was no reason you could disobey me, daughter. In a few days you will be on your way to Tar Valon, and you will not be allowed to be one hundred paces of him. If I didn't know how hard your lessons in the White Tower will be, I would send Lini along with you to make sure you stay there." Said Morgase.  
  
"Within a week you will want to be back with your mother. Within a month, you will want to run away with the Traveling People." Said Elaida, from her stool near the throne.   
  
"And within a year, she will be with the Kin." Rand muttered. Elaida looked up at him. He grinned mockingly, and she looked back at her knitting. He said that quietly enough so she would hear him only if she was holding saidar.  
  
"There was a reason you were not to see the False Dragon, Elayne." Said the Queen, not giving Rand's comment any notice. "I saw him, and I would prefer if I didn't. He seemed to be very much in control of himself, like a born ruler. Not like this boy here." she glanced at Rand, and did a double take. She caught what he daughter missed. Elaida didn't spot it yet, because she was engrossed in her knitting. The Queen of Andor, Daes Dae'mar drilled into her by living in a southern kingdom, and with training in the White Tower, noticed that Rand was acting as someone not wanting to be noticed, but in a practiced way, only as a trained Player could.   
  
"Elaida," the Queen said hurriedly. "Elaida, look at this." finally, with indignant slowness, Elaida Sedai looked up from her knitting. Rand, realizing that his cover was blown, decided that he had a few options. One was that he could announce himself as the Dragon Reborn, free Logain, and shield all the Aes Sedai in the Palace. Or, he decided he could act as a run-away noble from some nation, whose lands were claimed by the King. Or, he could say that he was born in Andor, but raised in Cairhien, and learned from an old retainer how to use a sword.   
  
Or, his best idea was not tell them anything, and let them assume what they want.   
  
Elaida walked to him, and seemed to study him.   
  
"Where are you from, boy?" she barked. Rand just looked at her, unruffled. He was stared at by Cadsuane Sedai, so he could be stared at by Elaida. No one could stare at someone like Cadsuane.   
  
"Answer me, you Light-blinded fool!" She demanded. Rand just looked down at her calmly.  
  
"As Queen of Andor, I command you to answer my adviser's question." Said the Queen.  
  
"I began traveling from the Two Rivers in Andor." Rand said stiffly and reluctantly.   
  
"What were you doing on the wall of the palace garden, then?" the Queen asked.  
  
"I just wanted to see the False Dragon, your Majesty." He said smoothly. He would not lie to an Aes Sedai or in a presence of one, he decided. He could and would beat them in their own game.   
  
"From the Two Rivers…" Elaida muttered. She looked him up and down. "Two Rivers men are of dark hair and eye, not redheads and gray eyes. And they are hardly this tall. Where are you really from, boy?" she demanded. Rand just regarded her, coolly. Suddenly she spoke again. "This I Foretell," she said, and Rand knew what was coming. "From this day Andor marches toward pain and division. The Shadow has yet to darken to its blackest, and I cannot see if the Light will come after. Where the world has wept one tear, it will weep thousands. This I Foretell." The room fell quiet. The Servant of All kept staring into Rand's eyes. She kept talking, but now she barely moved her lips, talking low so only Rand could hear. "This, too, I Foretell. Pain and division come to the whole world, and this man stands in the heart of it. I obey the Queen, and speak it clearly."   
  
Morgase looked shocked, but quickly composed herself. "Is that all you can say?" she asked her advisor.  
  
"I have said all that I could Foretell." Said the Aes Sedai shortly. "Let us go back to the business at hand. We have before us someone who claims to be from the west of Andor, though he clearly is not from there." Rand's eyes flashed. "A shepherd that carries a sword." She touched the handle of the weapon, and her eyes went wide. "A heron-marked sword."  
  
Rand had the brief thought of also saying that he could channel, but he didn't think that that would go over well.  
  
Everyone in the throne room changed positions. Gareth Bryne moved in front of the Queen, and the Queen herself gripped the edge of the throne tightly.   
  
Elayne took a step back before remembering herself, and Gawyn stepped in front of her, his hand on his knife.   
  
All the guards in the room moved away from him, but half-drew their weapons, ready to kill him if he looked threatening in any way to the Queen. Rand consorted his face into the look of annoyance.   
  
"This sword was given to me by my father, Tam al'Thor, also a shepherd." Elaida looked amused.  
  
"Another shepherd with a heron-marked sword? And how did he come by it?"  
  
"Tam al'Thor held a high office in the Illianer army during the Aiel War. He is very skilled with a sword. He told me that I would need it out in the world."   
  
"Really?" to a non-Player (one who is inexperienced in the ways of Daes Dae'mar) it would seem that Elaida didn't believe Rand, but he saw that she was actually considering what he said. "What position did he hold?"  
  
"The second undercaptain of the Illian Companions." Said Rand stiffly. He hated giving out information. Elaida shifted gears.  
  
"That war was in NE 976." She smiled mockingly. "You seem to have been born around that time." She let the question hang in the air. Rand returned the smile.  
  
"They say that after a battle men want to let off some steam." He heard Elayne stifle a laugh. Surprisingly, also Morgase. Rand didn't look at Tallanvor, though he was sure he was blushing, if not slightly tinged red. Gawyn looked startled.  
  
"Someone who held such a high office wouldn't willingly let it go to take up the profession of a farmer." Said the Aes Sedai. She looked, if anything, angry at his answer. Typical Red response, thought Rand.   
  
"You don't believe me." He said flatly. He didn't wait for a response. "I have come here with an Aes Sedai. Perhaps you will recognize her." If nothing else, thought Rand, it would be amusing to watch them argue.   
  
Elaida opened her mouth to ask him the name of this Aes Sedai, when Morgase spoke quickly.  
  
"Perhaps he should take us to her, Elaida?" she said. "That way you would have the advantage of surprise. He also might be telling a lie. He might have heard the name of an Aes Sedai, and repeat it to us. If there really is an Aes Sedai outside of those that brought Logain, we should know about it." Elaida seemed to consider this, then nodded. "Tallanvor," the Queen said to the guardsman-lieutenant. "Put together a squad of guardsmen to escort the Queen. Only the best men. Elayne, Gawyn, Gareth, you are all coming too. And Elaida goes without speaking. You, Bran," she turned to Rand. "You will lead us through the city to the inn where you are staying. If it is good enough for an Aes Sedai to stay there, it will be good enough for a short visit by the Queen." Rand noticed that she didn't ask for the name of the inn.   
  
  
  
~~~ A while later, in front of The Queen's Blessings ~~~  
  
  
  
Morgase commented that the Aes Sedai that picked this inn had good taste.   
  
When they entered the inn, guards and all, the common room fell quiet, and everyone stared at her. Suddenly Basel Gill came to his senses, and kneeled before the Queen.  
  
"My Queen," he said breathlessly. "You honor me to be under my roof. How may I serve you?" Elaida made an impatient sound.  
  
"No time for that nonsense. This boy tells us there is an Aes Sedai staying here. Take us to her. Right now." She added when he didn't move. Rand gave master Gill a panicked smile, to at least make it seem that he was forced into this, and not that he had planned this.   
  
Master Gill left the common room with a bow to the Queen, and returned a few minutes later followed by Moiraine Sedai, Egwene, and Nyneave, who had a firm hold on her braid. Rand stood where he was and was prepared to enjoy the show that would brew between Elaida and Moiraine, although Egwene seemed to regret upbraiding her hair. She needed something to yank, it seemed.   
  
  
  
~~~ INTERMISSION ~~~  
  
  
  
How many Aes Sedai does it take to replace a glowbulb?  
  
Fifty-eight!  
  
...A Blue to try to manipulate an innocent bystander into changing it.  
  
...A second Blue to try to manipulate the first Blue to do it.  
  
...A Gray to settle the conflict between the two Blues.  
  
...A White to try to prove logically that the bulb shouldn't be changed because darkness is a natural state indoors at night.  
  
...A second White to try to prove logically that the first White is an idiot.  
  
...A second and a third Gray to calm the two Whites as they dispassionately, non-emotionally, logically, and coolly try to scratch each other's eyes out.  
  
...A Brown to go away to try to find ancient instructions in the library. This Brown is not seen again for at least a month.  
  
...A Red to complain that this would never have happened if a woman had invented the light bulb.  
  
...Another Red to agree.  
  
...A third Red (secretly a Black sister) to try to convince the others that the easiest way to stop all men that can channel is to kill all men in the world.  
  
...A second Brown to look suspiciously on the third Red.  
  
...A third White to nod to the second Brown.  
  
...A dozen sisters of mixed colors to shield, haul away, interrogate, still, and execute the third Red.  
  
...Thirteen other Blacks to flee the Tower.  
  
...Thirteen more Reds to locate and gentle the man who channeled to cause the glowbulb to break.  
  
...A Green to try to "privately convince" a handsome young man to change it.  
  
...A second Green to try to "privately convince" another handsome young man to change it.  
  
...Three more Greens trying to "convince" one handsome young man each. (Just in case)  
  
...One Yellow to revive the glowbulb.  
  
...And a fifteenth Black to kill it again as soon as the coast is clear.  
  
  
  
(See www.wotmania.com for more answers)  
  
  
  
~~~ WE NOW RETURN YOU TO YOUR NORMALLY SCHEDUELED FANFIC ~~~  
  
  
  
Rand watched in amusement as Moiraine and Elaida regarded each other coolly. He wasn't surprised to feel the tingling on his arms that signaled that someone in the room was holding saidar. He wasn't too sure that it was a woman, though. He heard from those Ash'aman that were with him while cleansing saidin that there was a woman there that held saidin. He was pretty sure that it would also work the other way around.  
  
At any rate, he watched as Moiraine arched her eyebrow at Elaida, which told Rand that it was Elaida that held the Source. He then saw Nyneave glare at him and he quickly whiped the smile of his face.  
  
"Afraid, Elaida?" asked Moiraine in a coolly calm voice.  
  
"Hardly, Moiraine. I do not need a man to look over my shoulder to make sure I don't fumble." The insult was clear.  
  
"This is neither the time nor the place to discuss ways to keep warm on winter nights, Elaida." Moiraine said, and Nyneave's eyes flashed. Elayne and Gawyn went red, and Mat tried to stifle a laugh.   
  
"Correct, Sister." Said Elaida stiffly. "Now is the time for you to enlighten us. Why are you here, with this country bumpkin?" she gestured at Rand. Rand heard Mat suck in breath, as if expecting Rand to go postal on them, for being insulted like that. Rand shook his head at Mat, letting him know he wouldn't. Not right now, anyway.  
  
"I did not come here with this country bumpkin as you call him. If you did not notice yet, Sister, he is ta'veren." As soon as Moiraine said that, Mat left the common room, and went towards the library. Fortunately for him, Elaida was too busy glaring at Moiraine to notice him.   
  
"You very well know that I do not have that Talent, Moiraine." Which wasn't a lie. But she knew that Rand was, indeed ta'veren.  
  
"Perhaps we should continue this conversation behind closed doors, Sister." Said Moiraine, and motioned for Basel to lead them to an empty dining room.   
  
Rand was disappointed he couldn't watch more of the argument, and be amused longer. He was hoping to see them dispassionately, non-emotionally, logically, and coolly try to scratch each other's eyes out, like a pair of fighting Whites. Oh well.  
  
He looked around, and saw that Min and Elayne were talking and giggling with each other and Egwene, looking at Nyneave who was standing near Lan, trying not to look as if she was trying to be near him.   
  
Rand paled. This was not good. He wanted them to stay away from each other, not get together. That way he would have a better chance of them liking him. Nyneave would most definitely call him a leacher, but he didn't care. He wanted them separated, without harming either one of them. Too much. 


	8. Speaking to the Hall of the Tower

Chapter 8: Speaking to the Hall of the Tower

It was a few days later, and Rand and the group were on their way north with the Aes Sedai taking Logain to Tar Valon, and with the group taking Elayne and Gawyn to the White Tower for training. When Perrin asked Rand, privetely, of course, why he wasn't making a gateway there, he said that he wanted to be with Elayne and Min. And also because he needed to make sure that no one outside their group knew he was able to channel. Loyal was walking with them, because didn't want to ride a horse. He said he wanted to see what it was like being with _ta'veren_, but Rand was pretty sure he just wanted an excuse to be Outside a _stedding_. And the grove at Tar Valon.

On the way north, Rand planned what he would say to the Hall of the Tower so that they would let him keep an eye on Logain, so that they would let him be a sort of guardien for him. Rand still remembered the weaves he learned in his Foretelling. He wasn't going to announce himself as the Dragon Reborn yet, even though he knew the Amrylin would support him. He had in mind something along the lines of "Let me be his mentor or I'll balefire you." But that didn't look as if it would go down well. But Rand wasn't worried. At worst, he'd just have to improvise when negotiating. He'd just let his _ta'veren_-ness help him. 

Rand spent most of his time talking with Mat and Perrin about stuff and things, like what they would do to change the Pattern. How things will be different from Rand's Foretelling. And about who was better with women, a favorite old topic, which never was resolved.

"Perrin, how is it that you can talk to women so well?" Rand asked.  
"Me? It's you that's better with women."  
"Well, I'm not the married one."  
"Yes, but you have three women to dandle on your knee."  
"Four, actually."  
"_Four_?" "Yes. Elayne, Min, Aviendha and Lanfear."  
"Um… Rand? Lanfear is dead…"  
"Not yet."  
"I see. So how is it that they all are following you around?"  
"I don't know. I thought you did!"  
"No, not me."  
"Mat, do you know something about this?"  
"No, not really."  
"But you have been with a queen. And you're going to marry someone else whose going to be an Empress."  
"But you two are the experts. I don't know anyting about women. Except that you should stay away from the ones who have brothers with knife scars. And from those that want you to be their 'duckling.'" Mat grimaced while Rand and Perrin laughed.   
"Maybe we should ask Moiraine about this." Mat and Perrin stared at Rand. "Don't look at me like that. She's the only one I know who had a pillow friend. A _female_ pillow friend." Mat and Perrin were still staring at Rand.   
"You go on and do that, Rand." Mat said. "I'll stay right here and stay alive."

Their conversation stayed like this for a few more minutes. Then Loyal came up to them, and asked what they were talking about. Perrin took his time to answer, thinking about everything first. But Mat just said strait out that they were talking about how Egwene and Nyneave will change once they were in the White Tower. Mat always could and would lie with a strait face, which was a lot better than the alternative. Loyal just muttered about _ta'veren_ being strange, even more than normal humans. Then his ears stiffined in embarresment, and muttered an apology.

Rand surpressed a sigh of reliefe - he didn't want anyone else knowing about his Foretelling - and continued to plan how he would convince the Hall of the Tower that he should be somewhat of a mentor for Logain. He wanted Logain to know as much as he did. It was not that he trusted Logain, but he thought Logain would do a better job than Taim did as head of the Black Tower. He wasn't any closer to figuring out what to do than before. He hoped feverently that he'd have something to say before it was too late. 

Without thinking, Rand looked toward Elayne and Min. They had gotten very close over the past few days. Rand hoped that the changes he made to the Pattern so far wouldn't affect their feelings for him. But it was to early to know, anyway. The honor guard that brought Elayne to Tar Valon had to make sure Min wouldn't harm Elayne before they allowed her within twenty paces of the Daughter-Heir.

Mat saw where he was looking, and hooted with laughter. Right after he had taken the Shadar Logoth dagger, Egwene contained the evil into him, so that he would not contaminate others, like Moiraine did in the Foretelling. Nyneave still had her block on her, and she tried at every waking moment to break it. She claimed that she was getting closer, but whenever she looked like she was about to surrender to the True Source, she grabbed her braid and tugged it until Rand thought it would be pulled out by the roots. Rand noticed that every time that happened, she was looking strait at Moiraine and Lan. He tried to hide his laughter when he saw that. 

Mat's voice brought him back out of his reverie. "Not the one that has the way with women, my aged grandmother." 

"You've been spending too much time with Bayle Domon." Rand muttered, but blushed anyway. Rand shook his head to clear it of useless thoughts of his private sessions with Min, Elayne and Aviendha, and tried to concentrate on his task at hand. He could still hear Mat laughing. 

Rand just shook his head and rode on.

~~~ Switch POV to Egwene al'Vere ~~~

"Rand al'Thor...is a mule-headed, stonewilled, fool of a...a...a man!" Moiraine exlaimed. Nyneave tugged her braid in agreement. He insisted on going to the White Tower. That was not a problem. The problem was that he didn't tell them why. Egwene suspected something, but she wasn't sure what it was. And he made them promise that they would not tell anyone that he could channel. That fit into what she thought was going to happen, but she still wasn't sure. 

Min and Elayne didn't seem so concerned about why Rand was going with them. They seemed to barely separate from each other. Egwene wondered idely what would happen to their friendship when they realized that they will fall in love with the same man. She already knew that in Rand's Foretelling they were okay with that, but she was not so sure that it will happen again. It was a million-to-one chance.

Egwene was doing her best to pretend, with other Aes Sedai around, that she was just a country girl who is on her way to the White Tower to become Aes Sedai. Nothing more. Not someone who can already channel, and knows that she will be the Amyrlin Seat. Whenever one of the sisters came to give her and Nyneave a lesson, she did the exercises, with painfull slowness, but did not reach for _saidar_ when she could. She did notice that whenever a sister guided them through an exercize, _saidar_ flooded into her. 

With all her pretending, Egwene knew that she was driving Moiraine crazy trying to figure out what was going on. But would never tell a Red sister what she knew. So Egwene was safe, with no one trying to figure out where she leared to channel so well. For now. In the Tower she would be tormented by every Brown and Blue sister there was. She wished the journey will take longer.

Egwene just ashook her head and rode on.

~~~ Two weeks later, at the White Tower in Tar Valon ~~~

Rand paced the room he was given in the White Tower, and wished once more that he had instead agreed with Mat and stayed in an inn. As soon as they were in the White Tower, Moiraine went off to look for the Amyrlin, and left instructions with a passing novice to put Rand, Perrin, Egwene, Nyneave, Min, and Loyal in appropriate rooms. Mat and Thom stayed as far as possible from the White Tower. The inn they stayed at was called The Seven Sisters, as a courtesy to the Aes Sedai, and the sign in the front had a picture of seven serene women, all wearing shawls with fringes the color of each Ajah. Mat muttered something about there being eight Ajahs, but didn't tell the innkeeper.

Rand was pacing his room, trying to get his nearves together. He never spoke to 23 Aes Sedai before. Well, not when they were not shielded and/or stilled, or when he was not on his throne, or when they were not kneeling to him. All in all, it was a first time for something like this. Egwene was in his room trying to give him advice, such as to speak in a cool, controlled tone, and not to let them think that he was able to manipulate. All her advice he heard before from Moiraine, several Ceirheinin Lords _who actually cared_ if he was going to be successful, and Thom Merrilin. Light, but Moiraine gave him the best advice. After all, she was raised in a noble Ceirheinin household, the ruling House at the time, and then became a sister of the Blue Ajah. Light, but she must be the best manipulator in the _world_! 

It was a shame he could not remember anything she told him. 

Egwene was still ratteling on, sitting in a chair, and giving him advice on how to make sure that he was successful in doing whatever it was he was going to do. She didn't know yet. No one knew yet, not even Mat and Perrin.

To his slight surprise, Nyneave and Egwene did not yet enroll in the novice book. They were going on north with him, into the Blight to the Eye of the World, and to find the Horn of Valerie. He was sure that the Aes Sedai will not let go of such "finds" as they were easily.

He was notified earlier that day that he will speak to the entire Hall of the Tower about whatever it was he wished to discuss. He was allowed at all to speak because Moiraine insisted he should be allowed, and because the Amyrlin was persuaded by her friend's pleadings. They probably thought that he would hardly have a case to present, about some minor problem he had. Or that he will accuse them of the Breaking 3000 years ago. They thought they were going to flick him off like an annoying fly. That's why they had this audience so early, so close to when they arrived. 

Finally, an Accepted in a white dress banded in the seven colors at the hem came to announce that he was summoned to speak to the greater concensuss, whatever that was. He followed he down a few corridors, up some staircases, down some staircases, and before long, Rand felt very lost. Eventually, they reached the hall of the Hall of the Tower. They were the first there, besides some guy standing near the far wall, and another Accepted standing near him, looking as if she were comforting him. 

~~~ Switch POV to Logain Albar, False Dragon ~~~

Logain stood at the end of the hall of the Hall of the Tower. He still could not believe it. they had bloody flaming genteled him! All they had was a false trial, where the accusation was that he could channel, and they genteled him right then! The _nerve_ of them! he was still seathing with anger and disbelief, but now some sadness had crept in. The Accepted they put to guard him had led him here for some unexplained reason. She thought that it might take his mind off his… gentelness… if were to sit in as an audience in a meeting of the Hall of the Tower.

How wrong she was. 

They went to sit on the side of the large room when the Sitters began to come in. The man that was supposedly there ro present a case to the Hall of the Tower bowed low to each of them, and seemed to look aprihensive. He was wearing country woolens, Andoran cut, by the look.

After several minutes, the Amyrlin finally came, with the Keeper and all her ceremony. Logain didn't listen to it. Then the young man, who seemed a little familiar for some reason, began to talk in a calm, cool, seemingly indifferent voice. But Logain didn't listen. He was too focused on his emptiness to pay attention, when he heard his name.

"…Logain Albar with me, so that I can study the depression following gentelling." The young man was saying, and Logain snarled. So he was a book to be studied, was he? "It is not only the Brown Ajah that has an interest in gathering knowledge. I ask permission of the Hall of the Tower and the Amyrlin Seat to grant me custody of Logain Albar so that I may study him in the coming years." His little speech ended, and a Brown sister rose from her seat. Logain wasn't sure who it was. All ageless faces seemed the same to him, now.

"We could lend you a book from the Tower Library, if you wish." Browns, while they usualy observe ceremony, could not stand someone taking away something to study. The other two Brown Sitters murmered agreement.

"I am not in the habit of believing everything that is written in a book." For that statement, the young man received glares from the Browns. Hastely, he added "I make it a point to study every possible thing first hand. That way, there can be no mistaking the results, wouldn't you agree?" The Browns did not show any sign of hearing the last part, but Logain counted that a point in favor of this young man, even if he treated him like less than a person. 

"Still, we will not give up the opertunity of studying him ourselves." The standing Sitter said more cooly than usual. 

"I would like a sister to come along with us, when we go north," the young fool said, "So that she may also study this man," he gestured to Logain, "and to make sure nothing illegal is done. I would be honored if that sister would be of the Brown Ajah." Fierce whispering broke out amoung the gathered sisters and Sitters. No man _ever_ asked for an Aes Sedai companion. At least, not out of free will. 

Logain could see the thought turning in the Blues' heads. If such an idiot acctually asked to be accompanied by an Aes Sedai, he could be manipulated easily. They whispered among themselves, and decided that they will vote for this young man's plan if one of their number went along with them. Logain thought that either this lout is really an idiot, or that he planned all of this and is a genious. He hoped for his sake that it was the latter. 

A Sitter for the Blue stood up, and announced what Logain expected her to say, that the Blue Ajah will support this Rand al'Thor person if one of their number will officially travel along in the group thingy. The young man nodded as if he expected this. He then looked at the rest of the Sitters, as if he expected them to say something. Logain could see what. If one Ajah could entangle itself in the affairs of some lowly peasant, the rest could, also. Immidetly, every Ajah talked among themselves for some time, and then at least one Sitter from each of the five Ajahs that were not yet included in the expidition stood up. The Amyrlin Seat was looking at the man standing before her curiously. 

"How old are you?" she asked. she was obviously surprised that someone so young could be such an exelent manipulator. 

"I am less than a year old." He said automatically. The Amyrlin stared at him, as did Logain. Who was this fellow, with Andoran-cut clothes, a west-Andoran accent, a manipulator worty of a Ceirheinin noble House, and manners to fit a Borderlander? And with physical looks that would not have gone amiss on an Aiel. 

The standing Red Sitter began to speak. "To make sure that our sisters of the Blue Ajah do not bend this man's" here she sniffed "will to their own ends," again a sniff "we propose that a Red sister acompany this young man, to protect him and Logain." The young man, - al'Thor? - looked gratefully at her. He truly was a genious. The Green Sitters chorelted at the Red that spoke. 

The Amyrlin cleared her thoat, and everyone fell silent. "Oh, excuse me. I must remember to ask someone to Heal my sore throat." The last part was a murmer to herself, even though everyone heard it. the Mother could not only redirect someone's train of thought, she could completely derail it. the Sitters stared into space for a while, trying to refocus on what they were thinking about. Then, all at once, the Sitters began to rant about it being their Ajah's responsibility to accompany this young man and the false Dragon. The Amyrlin cleared her throat again, and eveyone fell silent again.

"Fish guts!" al'Thor swore, and again Logain stared at him. A Tearian too? This man truly is a mystery.

The Amyrlin spoke, after recovering from her shock at discovering that there actually was someone in the world that spoke like her. "To keep the Ajahs from each other's throats like a group of girls fighting over a man," the Greens blushed at this, and the Reds sniffed "I decree that one sister from each of the seven Ajahs-"

"_Eight_ Ajahs." Logain corrected in an undertone."

"Will acompany this young man in his study of the false Dragon, Logain Albar." The Amyrlin continued. "Each Ajah will decide within itself who will represent the Ajah."

There was much more ceremony later on, but Logain didn't pay any attention to it. That Ceirheinin, Tearian, Andoran, Borderlander, Aiel genious actually convinced the Hall of the Tower to let him leave! Blood and bloody ashes!

~~~ Switch POV to Rand ~~~

The next few days everyone was talking about the meeting of the Hall of the Tower that day. Mat and Perrin both said that they felt the pull of _ta'veren_-ness on the Pattern, how they felt his million-to-one chances become reality. 

Today they were going to leave, and Rand planned to go north, to Fal Dara in Sheinar. At noon, he will see who will annoy him for the rest of the journy. He hoped the Greens did not decide to send Allana to represent them. 

He desperately hoped she wasn't. 


	9. Going Into The Great Blight

Author's Note: Just to clear a few things up: this is a _humorous_ fic. It is not meant to be taken seriously. All I do make fun of RJ's characters. So don't flame me. The fact that they go around having Foretellings and freeing false Dragons from the clutches of the White Tower and being convinced that Bela is the Creator is completely not relevant.   
Just to be annoying, I want to say that I will not post the next chapter until there are 55 reviews for this story.   
Also, I would like to thank my beta-readers Wildkat and Bob The Insane, and to point out to Bob that unless he takes the crossbow point away from my temple and unties me, I will unable to write the next chapter.  
Thank you.   
  
p.s.  
Fun with html.

Chapter 9: Going Into The Great Blight

Rand regarded the Aes Sedai congregated at the stables of the White Tower. He heard of every one of them, if he did not meet them personally.

Moiraine of the Blue Ajah.  
Alviarin of the White Ajah.  
Verin of the Brown Ajah.  
Liandrin of the Red Ajah.  
Romanda of the Yellow Ajah.   
Merilille of the Gray Ajah.   
Allana of the Green Ajah. Rand sneered at her. 

Rand really didn't like who was chosen. He knew that at least two of those chosen were of the Black Ajah, and he wasn't too sure about Allana anyway. 

Rand let Moiraine ride at the head of the group with Lan at her side. They were going to go to the inn where Thom, Mat, Perrin, and Bob the Whitecloak were staying before leaving the city. 

As soon as the city was out of sight behind them, Rand rode up to Nyneave, who was glaring at Lan and had a firm grip on her braid. 

"I want you to Heal Logain." Rand never was the master of subtlety.  
"No." Neither was Nyneave.  
"If you don't, then..." Rand thought for a minute, a hard task for him. "If you don't, then I'll still Moiraine." He told her triumphantly. Moiraine spun in her saddle to stare at Rand, along with the rest of the Aes Sedai  
"Please do. I don't like her anyway." Nyneave didn't quite realize what Rand had suggested.  
"You know what happens to the Warders of Aes Sedai that are stilled, right?" It wasn't really a question.  
"Of course. Sometimes they die...." Realization dawned. "You wouldn't! He's your... friend... too!" Nyneave blushed a little.  
"We all must make sacrifices now and then." Rand said. "Everyone is expendable. Even him, even me. Even you." Nyneave grumbled a little, then rode up to Logain, and put her hands on his head. Rand felt the telltale tingling on his forearms, and he himself took hold of the Source to prepare a weave to make the Aes Sedai forget what they saw.

As soon as Nyneave was done, she rode up to Lan, and slapped him as hard as she could. Rand winced, remembering the times she paddled him as a baby. Lan didn't give any sign that he felt her slap. Nyneave grumbled about men thinking with the hair on their chests, and massaged her hand.

Rand turned to talk to Logain, who was holding _saidin_ and was still in shock.

"Your first lesson will be Traveling." He said to the already unbelieving Logain. "What you do is this," Rand began to show Logain how to weave a gateway, "and make sure that you do _this_. Otherwise the gateway will explode. I had someone try before, just to see what happened. It is very unpleasant." Rand said pleasantly. "You see, what happens is that if you don't put that hair-thin thread of Earth in between the complex weavings of Air and Water, then most likely the gateway will open into a random location, and _not necessarily at ground level_. For example, it could open up in the middle of a mountain, or at the bottom of the ocean. So be careful." Logain whimpered.

The gateway Rand opened let them skip a large amount of the distance between Tar Valon and Fal Dara. All those who didn't see Rand do something like that before looked astonished. Loial rummaged in his pockets for his notebook, and started scribbling quickly about what just happened.   
Verin looked sharply at Rand, and then settled into her comfortably familiar state of mind where she can study anything, no matter how absurd.   
Romada sniffed at Rand, and rode through first, as if she had wove the gateway.  
Liandrin and Alviarin both stared at Rand as if seeing him for the first time, and Rand carefully wove wards around himself, to make sure that no _accidents_ happen to him. He was well aware that the Black Ajah was bent on killing him.  
Allana gave Rand a sidelong look, considering him. Rand carefully reinforced the shield he had on her, just to make sure that she doesn't suddenly decide in the middle of the night that she wanted to add a Warder to her collection.   
Moiraine, who saw this happen before, did not give so much a sign of surprise as a shift in her saddle caused by nervousness and apprehension.  
Merilille just looked startled, which was quite a feat because of her constant startled expression.  
Bob the ex-Whitecloak just shrugged it off as some Dark One-related randomness that infected the whole world including the so-called Children of the Light. But he did ride through with a cautious look to his face, as if he might encounter Trollocs and other Dark One-related randomness that infected the whole world including the so-called Children of the Light. He was the only one that didn't realize this paradox of his.   
Thom blew out through his mustache, and muttered about shepherds who can't even tune harps can open up holes in the air. Rand thought he also heard something about a nephew and only helping villages, but he wasn't sure.  
Min looked at Rand, and his heart sank. 

_She doesn't like it._ Rand thought, stricken. _If only i had time to make a better, bigger gateway, she'd like me. But there never is more time. There is never enough time. I must teach Logain so that he can teach others. There is no time.   
ILLYENA! NO!!!!! LIGHT, I KILLED HER! _(insert random blubbering here)_   
Maybe if I wove Compulsion on her... But then it would not be genuine love. Only a desire to please and to do my every whim...   
But it's still wrong...   
But I don't care...   
It will kill her...   
How?...   
...I don't know. I'll get back to you about that...   
Oh, shut up, Lews Therin...   
But you'll kill her if you keep her near you. I killed my Illyena, and you will kill yours if she is near you...  
I won't. I am not you.  
Yes you are.  
No, I'm not.  
I killed the world. You can, too, if you try hard.  
SHUT UP OR I WILL GIVE YOU A DOSE OF THE SLIPPER!  
You can do better than _that._  
I'll put a brick in it!  
Getting better.  
And then I'll balefire you!  
Excelent! Beautifully done. I'll shut up now.  
Good. Now I can continue my rant. There never is enough time for anything. No time even for teaching Logain, no time for Min, no time for Aviendha, no time for Elayne, no time for rants like these. But I'll make time. Bashere can wait, and so can Weirmaton, and so can Demandred. Right now I need to get to the Eye of the World before Aginor and Belthamael do. Why am I talking to myself? I am not mad yet, am I? **Am I?!**  
Um... No. Of course not.  
I thought I told you to shut up.  
You did.  
I see. _

While Rand was busy talking to himself, Egwene rode up to Logain to talk a little. "When his eyes go vacant like that, it's best not to disturb him. Usually he's talking to Lews Therin Telamon then. Or maybe he's ranting to himself about no time. I sincerely hope that you don't do that too often, when you've been channeling as long as he has." Logain gave a start.

"But he looks so young!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, but appearances can be deceiving. For example, I think that the Creator took the form of a horse, just for the experience of deceiving people." She gave him a small wink, and pulled her horse away.

~~~~~~Switch POV to Bela, the Creator~~~~~~

Another day came and Bela, the Creator taking the form of a mare just for the experience of deceiving people, felt the urge to eat something. She thought that it would be taken amiss if she created some exquisite cuisine for her to dine on, so she just waited for Tam to get her some hay. 

Her plan was going on pretty well, she thought. The Dragon had his Foretelling, and he will act accordingly, doing things _right_ for a change.

Tam walked in, then, and patted the Creator on the neck.

"Light!" He said. "This winter is getting too long." He sighed, and went on about his chores. Bela heard him mutter about the Creator not hearing his pleas, and Bela got angry. How can he bloody well think that she can't hear him when his muttering is as loud as an Illuminator's fireworks? 

~~~~~~Switch POV back to Rand and everyone else with him~~~~~~

After Rand woke up from his reverie, he spent some time showing Logain weaves, varying from simple ones like how to light a candle, to complex weaves like how to shield someone. They had a lot of fun shielding the gathered sisters, who were on edge from the fact that they were shielded in the presence of two men who could channel and were proud of it.  
They also had fun channeling at Mat, and watching him stay on the verge of running away in panic. Rand channeled at him while he could, before he got that medallion. 

Moiraine hesitantly pulled her horse up to Rand's. "Will we be going to Fal Dara, my Lord?"  
Rand looked at her, amused. "You're a smart one." He told her, and Nyneave seemed ready to object to his statement. "She bonded Lan, so she can't be very stupid, can she?" Nyneave considered this, then backed down. Rand turned back to Moiraine. "Yes, we are going to Fal Dara. And if you're interested, when we leave Fal Dara, we'll be going north, into the Blight. We have a little meeting there that we cannot miss."

~~~~~~A few days later, after they left Fal Dara~~~~~~

"Did you _have_ to gamble with them?" Perrin demanded of Mat. "I mean, I can understand the occasional game of dice, but _all night long? For four nights in a row?!_ Have your wits taken leave of you? Now those men are going to track us down to get their money back!" Perrin was fuming. "And that maid! She's going to be wondering when you will be coming back, after what you did! Either she'll be wanting more, or she'll want to gut you. Either way, everyone else will waiting to see if she will give birth in nine months. You _flaming idiot_!" 

Mat was doing his best to not think about the last few days, and Perrin wasn't helping. Nyneave had a firm grip on her braid, and Egwene looked as if she wished as if she had her hair in a braid, too, so that she could have a firm hold on _something_. Each time she tugged on the reigns, her horse would turn, and she was becoming irritated. Mat wished for his foxhead _ter'angreal_. He wasn't too sure that they would keep to their promise of not channeling at him. 

Rand suddenly let out a long string of colorful words. Nyneave tugged her braid expansively at him. 

"What happened _now_?" Perrin growled.  
"Bob! He bloody well just flaming disappeared!" Rand raged. "I had _plans_ for him! He was going to be the Captain Commander of the Whitecloaks! And now he goes and flaming disappears!"   
"Well, he couldn't have gone far..." Mat ventured.  
"There are many dangerous creatures in the Great Blight." Lan said quietly. Rand let loose another set of words that would make even Uno blush.   
"If he went and died on me, I'll skin him alive!" It took him a few seconds to realize the absurdity of this statement, but he didn't let that get in the way of his random raging.

~~~~~~A few hours later, after Rand was done raging about the dead ex-Whitecloak~~~~~~

"How are we supposed to find the Eye, Rand?" Perrin asked. "No one here besides us knows what we're doing, and we know that we will be fine. So no one is in need. But that means that we won't do anything right. Which means we _do_ have a need. I'm confused."  
"It's just another paradox, Perrin. Don't worry about it." Rand answered. "As long as we can get someone else to find a need to get to the Eye, then we'll be fine." He looked at Moiraine. Even though she had her cool Aes Sedai mask on, Rand could tell that she was worried. Rand hoped like Pit Of Doom that she found a need to find the Eye again. 


	10. The Return of Bob

**Chapter 10: The Return of Bob**

As it turned out, Rand found out and to Perrin's relief, Moiraine did indeed find a need to find the Eye of the World. Rand suspected that Verin wove something on Nyneave's unknowing object of hate, but he didn't really care. All he knew was that right now he was standing in front of the Green Man, the last of the Nym. The corrupted heat and twisted plants of the Blight were non-existent here. 

Loial was so excited at being here, to meet the Green Man, that he even forgot about the book in his hand for a while.   
Moiraine looked obviously relieved at reaching their destination without having to balefire anything, though Rand was a little disappointed. Lan just kept looking like a rock.   
Mat was wondering idly if the Green Man would be interested in a game of dice.   
Nyneave and Egwene looked around with cool serenity, trying desperately to copy the other Aes Sedai that came with them.  
Verin was looking with interest at a particular flower, making notes in her small notebook.   
Rand couldn't help being amused at Liandrin's and Alviarin's reactions. They tired to maintain the Aes Sedai mask of serenity, but they kept looking over their shoulders nervously.   
Romanda just acted as if she owned the place. She walked over to Egwene no doubt to give her some small task, such as to shine her boots, but Egwene moved away from her, obviously fed up with doing nothing but that ever since she got to Salidar in the Foretelling.   
Allana was looking around in wonder, her collection of Warders momentarily without her hands all over them.   
Merilille wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, but was actually trying to compose in her head the next treaty between Tarabon and Arad-Doman. She didn't care which side wanted what, she just wanted them to sign it, if she had to trace the letters for them.   
Thom looked like he was composing his next song in his head, his hands moving as if playing an invisible harp.  
Min looked a little scared, and walked close to Rand, muttering about keeping him safe, and not letting his bacon burn. Mat glared at her for using his saying.

"The Green Man," Egwene whispered, if just because she did in the Foretelling.   
"Of course I am. Who else would be here?" The scarred face was consorted into a smile, the body made of plants was quivering with excitement. He could feel the end coming. His eyes fell on Loial. "It is good to see you, little brother. In the past, many of you have come to visit me, but few of recent days."  
Loial almost fell out of the saddle he was in. "You honor me, Treebrother." He said solemnly, and bowed.  
"There is no honoring, little brother. We will sing Tree Songs together, and remember the Great Trees, and the _stedding_ and hold the Longing at bay." The Green Man turned his attention to the rest of the group, now that the important part was taken care of. "A Wolfbrother! do the old times truly walk again, then?" He seemed delighted.  
Perrin just shrugged. "No, not yet. But soon." Perrin wore a secretive smile, such as an Aes Sedai might wear, and it took a lot for Rand to hold in his shock. He smiled! Secretively! Perrin!  
Suddenly, the Green Man's eyes wondered to Rand. He looked shocked. "Strange clothes you wear, Child of the Dragon. Has the Wheel turned so far? Do the People of the Dragon returned to the First Covenant? But you wear a sword. that is neither now nor then."   
Rand's face consorted into anger. "_Child_ of the Dragon?!" He was outraged. "I _am_ the Dragon, you Power-made piece of plant! I ought to get Cadsuane stare at you while Sevanna talks to you, and Elayne sniff at you, and then let Nyneave tug her braid at you and box your ears." Rand threatened the Green Man with the worst torture imaginable to him. Nyneave tugged her braid at his language.   
While Rand was fuming, The Green Man turned to Moiraine. "You surprise me, Moiraine Sedai. This place was made to be found only once, and you have been here before. But now you bring some of your sisters. I never understood why you bind yourselves like criminals." He suddenly looked embarrassed, as if he didn't mean to say what he said.  
Rand answered for her. "The so-called Servants of All now think that they can impress people by cutting their lives short." He sniffed, and all the women gathered glared at him, not for bad-mouthing Aes Sedai, but for using their trademark action. Only a woman was allowed to sniff at people. Rand nevertheless continued talking. "I have come to relieve you of your duty, Nym." He told the Green Man solemnly, all traces of his previous outrage forgotten. "You do not need to guard the Eye any longer."  
The last Nym looked gravely at Rand, and beckoned him to follow. Rand and Logain followed the Green Man to a stone archway with the ancient symbol of the Aes Sedai engraved at the peak. Inside was a shallow pool filled with the pure essence of _saidin_. Rand told Logain as much. Logain seemed to think it over, then tried to take hold of the Source.   
He couldn't.   
The bloody flaming thing was warded so that only the Dragon Reborn could use it. And by the look on his face, it looked as if he was. 

Logain felt the ground shake a little, just a little, but Rand was already running out of the archway. Slightly confused, Logain followed his teacher outside, and stared at what he saw. 

Two men were striding toward where the group was as if they had all the time in the world. Logain could feel that they both held tremendous amounts of _saidin_, more than he himself could hold unaided, but they weren't even sweating. Rand was talking hurriedly with the two young women that came with him out of the Two Rivers, and they didn't seem too happy about that he was telling them. Logain noticed that Rand was not holding the Power. When Rand finally turned toward the two men coming toward him, he looked as if he were pleasantly surprised.

"Ishar Morrad Chuain! Long time, no see! It's been, what, three thousand years since I've seen you last? How've you been?" Rand looked absolutely delighted at meeting one of the Forsaken. Again, by the sound of it. "And you, Eval Ramman, I haven't seen you around, either. Was it as bad as I hear, being trapped down there with nothing to do but listen to Joar Addam's music all the time?" He actually sounded sympathetic! The bloody Dragon was making sure that his flaming enemies (in more than one sense, counting Ishamael) were not bloody flaming bored! What a woolhead! "And I wouldn't think there were any women in there worth hitting on, eh, Eval Ramman?" He bloody well _winked!_ "Mierin Eronaile might be pretty, and believe me, I _know_-" another wink "-but she _does_ tend to get touchy if you go out with other people later on." Here a sigh "Now, _that_ is something I really don't want to go through again." He sounded as if he were talking from experience. 

The two Forsaken had a hurried conversation with each other, and then turned to Rand, also seemingly happy.

"Lews Therin Telamon, you have no _idea_ how bad it is." Aginor shuddered. "Not only does Asmodean want us to listen to his _terrible_ music, but Semirhage goes around, asking for volunteers so that she can try out a new weave she made up." A shiver. "We wanted to get Graendal to get the sadism out of her head, but no one wanted to get to close, in case she wove Compulsion over them." A grimace. "And Sammael kept drawing strait lines, so that he could think." An amused smirk.  
Now Belthamael began to speak. "And Moghedien, may the Dark save me, she kept running away whenever I came close to her, and she was the only woman I dared get close to. Messana would just whine about how they didn't allow her to do her own research. The way _I_ see it, if you quote one person then it's plagiarism; if you quote a lot of people, then it's research. But, no, she just _had_ to go and study the Great Lord, so he got angry with her, and made her teach us all about stuff some boring dead person found. It was really _boring_." He emphasized his point with a yawn.   
"But now, I'm afraid that we must get down to business." Aginor cut in. "We were sent by the Great Lord of the Dark to kill you, Lews Therin, though I won't pretend it gives me any pleasure. If only I could find out how those Myrddraal travel from shadow to shadow like they do, _that_ would give me pleasure." He muttered to himself for a few minutes, as if arguing with himself. Finally, he turned to Rand apologetically. "I hope you don't take this personally, Dragon, but orders are orders." 

What happened next happened so fast, that Logain wasn't really sure they really happened. Rand took hold of the Source and wove a gateway to behind the two Forsaken, so that the weave Aginor threw at him went through the gateway back towards him, from the other side, knocking him unconscious. The one called Lan drew his sword and ran toward the remaining Forsaken, rather stupidly. To save him, Moiraine and Nyneave both wove Air around him to keep him in place. Belthamael slashed at Rand's gateway, and threw a shield at him. Logain at this point came to his senses, and tried to take hold of the Source again, and succeeded. As soon as _saidin_ flooded into him, he slashed at the shield, and tried to throw one of his own at Belthamael. Logain could feel his arms prickling, a sure sign that the women have broken through their shields, and were channeling at the Forsaken. 

Nyneave and Egwene hastily threw shields at Alviarin and Liandrin, so that they wouldn't attack Rand when his back was turned.   
Romanda acted as if this mere brush with two Forsaken was not worth her notice.   
Allana and her Warders did their best to catch their breath after their little... practice in CPR that they were having, and were looking a little out of it.   
Alviarin and Liandrin did their best to break through the shields, but they did not stand much of a chance, being shielded by the two strongest women ever to lay eyes on the White Tower.   
Verin had her notebook out, and was scribbling furiously.   
Merilille was busy trying to compose the next treaty between Tear and Illian, without actually changing any borders. It was a skill not many people had, using a lot of words to not really say anything. 

Apparently, not many Aes Sedai considered a meeting with two of the Forsaken to be worthy of their attention for even a minute.   
Moiraine, one of the few Aes Sedai that actually _did_ things to help the world, was drawing more of _saidar_ through the _angreal_ in her pouch. The weave that would make lightning come down was slashed at by Belthamael, who broke through Logain's feeble shield. Being one of the targets of a man channeling was putting Moiraine's teeth on edge.   
Rand began to talk to Lews Therin as soon as Belthamael's shield was fixed on him, and didn't stop until the Green Man stepped into view from where he was talking with Loial. Loial looked extremely excited about seeing and talking to the Green Man, despite the fact that he was caught in the middle of a... confrontation... between the Dragon, two of the Forsaken, and some people on the sidelines. He had his notebook out and a pen and was scratching furiously, obviously trying to record every single word that he exchanged with the last Nym. Mat, who stayed out of the multi-sided dual as best he could, wondered if he should tell the Ogier that he needed to dip the quill in ink to make it write. 

~~~~~~ Two Minutes Later ~~~~~~

Bob the Whitecloak wiped the blood off his sword, while everyone else stared at him in amazement. _No one_ has ever done that before. Unless someone in some Light-forsaken Age used a sword to chop a leg of a Forsaken, and then use the leg to beat the same person to death, while using the sword to swat away flies. 

Rand, following Bob's example, used his Power-made sword to decapitate Aginor. For some reason this irritated Nyneave, who marched up to Rand and boxed his ear. This startled him so much, he jumped as if he were goosed. 

"You _dare_ box the Dragon's ear?" he asked, outraged.   
"You know it is not polite to kill someone without asking their permission first." Nyneave answered firmly. "I will not tolerate any impoliteness around me. Now apologies to him."  
"No. He tried to kill me first." Rand whined. "That makes no difference. When the Dark One resurrects Osa'ngar, you are going to go to him and ask his forgiveness. And don't kill him again after that, or I'll box your ears again. I can still remember when I used to paddle your bottom for less, so don't irritate me." Nyneave tugged on her braid for emphasis.   
"But I wasn't impolite to you, so you didn't need to box my ears." Rand tried feebly to turn the situation to his advantage, the poor idiot. "So you need to apologize to _me_ now, for unprovoked boxing of ears." This seemed to satisfy Rand. However, Nyneave's face colored in anger.  
"I will _not_ apologize." she said defiantly. 

~~~~~~ That Night ~~~~~~

Rand was dreaming. He was in a corridor with no doors in sight. The corridor was black, lined with torches. There was water dripping in the background. Rand smiled. Finally, Ishamael found him. It was time to get him at his own game. But it was only a smile in the sense that the corners of his mouth were upturned, and all his teeth were showing. 

Rand walked down the corridor until he came to a door, which he opened. 

Inside was a fireplace on the far side, with a heatless fire burning. Rand walked up to it, and stared into it.

"You're very predictable, Ishamael." He said to the man who just appeared behind him. "You always liked things that didn't make any sense. But I guess any philosopher would be like that." He turned to look into the mask that hid the fire.   
"You cannot escape your destiny, Lews Therin." Ishamael said. Rand shrugged.   
"I don't intend to." He replied. "Besides, even if I can, do I deserve to?"   
"No. You do not deserve to, Lews Therin." Ishamael said with certainty.  
Rand stared into the fire for some time. "Why do you call me Lews Therin? My name is Rand al'Thor."  
"You are the Dragon. I've known you by many names, met you many time in every Age. You _are_ Lews Therin Telamon."  
"You say that you've known me by many names. Then why do you call me Lews Therin? Why not some other name from a different Age?"  
Ishmael looked a little embarrassed. "Alright, I don't know you by a lot of names. I just know you by Lews Therin and Rand al'Thor, but I wanted to intimidate you, y'know, just so that I could have the upper hand." Rand could feel Ishamael take hold of the Source. "But I have the upper hand anyway." The fireball would have hit Rand if he hadn't changed his position to the other end of the room.  
"You know, Ishi, Lanfear and I did more than... you know... when we were going out." Rand gestured vaguely, wondering if Ishamael really did know what he was talking about. In the Age of Legends, Ellan Morrin was usually stayed inside at night, and Rand wondered if he was still a virgin. The fact that the fire burned red-er in those eyes told Rand that he did indeed know what he was talking about. "She told me a few of her secrets about this place. For example, she told me that I could do this." Rand concentrated for a moment, and suddenly both of them were in the Stone of Tear, in the Heart of the Stone, facing _callandor_. "I'd love to take that right now, but that would ruin Be'lal's plans. It amuses me how his petty schemes never work. Not even the master manipulator can hide his plans from me." Rand smirked. "While we are here, how about a game of _sha'rah_?" Rand asked. Ishamael smirked. No one could surpass his ability in _sha'rah_. 


End file.
